What Have They Done To You?
by xx kaaat
Summary: What would you do if the one whom you'd loved all your life, whom you'd searched the entire world for, had no idea who you were?
1. Chapter 1

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original._

Chapter One.

* * *

It was Shore Line that they said never existed. It was that small island, where they said the myth took place. It was _that _place where humans lived alongside so-called vampires. It sounded crazy right? To think that a creature so vile, so dangerous, could live alongside its prey every single day. But little did the people of the real land know, it was indeed true. The myth however, isn't a myth. It's a reality we know all too well.

* * *

It all started years ago, when humans first discovered the island. It was there that they discovered this horrid creature, that drank and lived off of real blood. But it was a man named Jiraiya, leader of the humans who took the risk. He himself, asked the vampires leader Tsunade, to take part with him and make peace between the groups. Together they'd keep the secrets of the vampires, as well as keep them hidden from the people of the world who didn't care. Who'd come to kill them at the hint of a small outbreak.

It was then that it began. The vampires of that island lived alongside, lived with, even shared romance with the new coming humans. It was even in some cases that humans would carry the child of a vampire. It was a horrifying experience, and in some cases the human bearing mother didn't survive the whole trial, and in those cases, Tsunade and Jiraiya both agreed to have the child killed as well. It wasn't something they wanted to do, but something they had to.

It was ten years after the humans settled, that Tsunade and Jiraiya called upon the people and told them that Tsuande was bearing a child. It was a bond that would bring the vampires and the humans even closer. To know that their leaders were sharing something so different, so native. When the whole trial was done and over, Tsunade gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Kuresasu. She was a beautiful blonde symbol of the people. She was royalty to them.

Years later when Jiraiya passed on, Tsunade took control of the people herself. She was an outstanding leader, even while grieving for her lost human other. It was rumored that she wanted to save him, make him hers forever. She wanted to turn him into a vampire as well, but he just said no. He said it would be defeating the purpose of what they built. It'd be the beginning of a broken bond. So Jiraiya died a happy man, with Tsunade as his bedside.

After living for another twenty years as ruler, Tsunade began to see a change in her people. They'd whisper behind her back and they'd even turn their backs on her. It was only a few months after that, when a group of both humans and vampires took Tsunade down and burned her, silencing her forever.

After that, the next line of royalty took over, Kuresasu. She was nowhere near as confident, or even as fair as her mother. She gained a bad name as she'd sleep from man to man, trying to mark who was hers and whom she didn't want. After ruling for only three years, once again the royal line was burned into the ground.

From that point on, the peace between the two groups began to slowly crack, only meaning eventually everything would shatter. Days would go by where things would be fine and the next, you'd see people breaking up fights in the middle of the street. Tension filled the streets, screams filled the night, and blame was put on shoulders. People stopped talking, friends became enemies, couples split, people were killed. It had been almost two hundred years since the civilization began, it'd only take one little thing to make it all end for good.

* * *

A young boy sat on the cliff side which overlooked the endless ocean line. This was his favorite spot on the whole island, and he spent most of his free time here. The sun was now setting, causing the sky to turn a deep orange, with purple streaks. The clouds were almost pink. It was a dream-like reality that took place almost everyday. This was his seclusion from the world. This was his place.

The boy ran a pale hand through his hair. It was short, yet shaggy, and a deep red color. His eyes were a pale green , almost blue color. The boy was rather tall, and he was skinny. Yet the boy was stronger than almost everyone else in Shore Line. His skin was glossy, almost pure white. And darkness rimmed his eyes, giving a panda-like effect. He was handsome.

"Gaara!" A feminine voice called.

The boy turned to see a young woman strolling up the hidden path leading to him. Quickly he stood up and walked over to meet the girl. Upon her touch, he wrapped the girl in a tight hug. She was small, petite for her age. She had long pink hair that fell to her waist, and she had deep green eyes. She was mesmerizing, almost perfect. The sunset could only compliment everything about her.

While still holding her close, Gaara spoke softly. "This is the place I was telling you about Sakura." He paused and squeezed the girls tight frame. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Sakura spoke softly, "I-I've never seen anything like this. It's gorgeous." The pinkette leaned upward and planted a small kiss on the boys lips.

Slowly the two made their way back to the end of the path. The cliff served as a backboard as the path served as a small sitting area. The two sat close, hand in hand. The girl finally spoke, "I had to sneak away again.. It's gotten bad Gaara." The pinkette leaned her head on the boys shoulder. "My father doesn't want me seeing you." Her voice trailed off.

The boy sat silent for a few minutes. He then spoke quietly, "Then why'd you come...?" His voice trailed off as he faced the girl. The sun was now gone and the moon was making it's way into the sky.

The girl turned toward him. "Because I love you Gaara. This whole society was born on equality for both our kinds... my parents are just scared because you're.." She stopped, choking on her words.

"Because I'm a vampire..." He turned away to look at the sky. At once he blurted, "But I won't hurt you Sakura!"

The girl could feel him growing frantic, so she caught his face in between her hands and she held tight, staring into his eyes. "I know Gaara, I trust you. I'm not them. They don't understand how we feel about each other." Tears were forming in the girls eyes.

"We're fifteen Sakura. We're children..." His voice trailed once again. They sat in silence, only breathing for almost ten minutes. "Sakura promise me something." He held the girls hand tight.

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter how bad things may get, that you'll always be here. We'll prove them wrong Sakura, we'll prove them all wrong." The pinkette rubbed his hand to her cheek as silent tears fell down her face. She nodded, then leaned forward concealing her promise with a small kiss.

* * *

It'd been one week since they met at the cliff. Things had only crumbled.

Gaara ran along the path screaming, praying he'd reach his destination in time. From every direction, the boy could see flashes of light. He could smell the blood from miles away, and it took everything he had to keep his head on straight. He had only one want, one need, Sakura.

Earlier in the night, a number of humans and vampires got into an argument, and the longer it went on, the more people joined. And it was only minutes before the shots began to fire, and the flames began to rise. The culprit of everything, Sakura's father. Every aspect of peace and prosperity the land had been built off, was broken now. There was nothing left, and the island was in a civil war. No one would stop until every being of either side was dead.

The red head didn't stop once. He passed bodies, pools of blood, fights, guns, fires, all to make sure that one person was safe. When he was distance of the house, the gore only got worse. Piles of vampires sat burning in fires. Dead mutilated bodies piled the streets. Blood splattered the ground. And when the boy didn't catch scent of Sakura, panic filled his mind.

His feel stopped automatically when he reached the front door. But instead of being polite, he bashed through the door. Searching for someone, anyone. From the back of the house, Gaara only heard whimpers, they didn't belong to Sakura.

After searching, he finally found the source. In the middle of the kitchen sat Sakura's mother, cradling a picture in her chest. It took everything Gaara had to stop and and hold himself from asking the one question he wanted to know.

"Mrs. Haruno.." He softly spoke. The woman in the distance stood up and turned to him. Her face was tear streaked, the picture in her chest didn't budge. In an instant she ran and caught the boy in her arms. Softly she cried into his chest.

"Gaara boy." Was all she managed. He held her as he finally took a look around the room. All the windows had been busted, and smoke was filling one of the rooms on the other side of the house. It was crispy smell only someone with enhancements could sense.

The red head pushed the woman away and spoke. "Where is she? Why the sudden change in haste towards me?"

The woman looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Sakura told me everything." He was screaming now. "She told me how you and him both hated me. How I corrupted her mind, making her think vampires were just like humans."

The woman dropped to her knees and cried. She choked on her words, "She wanted to run away with you. She wanted you, not us. You were taking our baby away, and you didn't even care. So he- he.." She trailed off. "I'm so s-s-sorry Gaara. P-Please."

The boy bent down and pulled the woman so she was now facing him. "What the hell did he do to her?"

The woman spoke quickly. "He sent her away this morning. There was a ship, that stopped off the bay. He tied her up and sent her away, to the main lands. Then he started the riot in town. He wants you dead Gaara." The woman choked. "Please, run far away from here. Please boy."

In an instant the boys eyes grew red, his face grew emotionless and he dropped the woman, leaving her in a growing pool of blood. Robotic, he walked out of the house, and he walked toward the town center. Every vampire still alive he gathered, and they walked behind him. There was a total count of six he found. And they all marched with pride to the center of the village.

Instantly the red head stopped, everyone behind him took place, ready to strike. In front of them was an army of twenty men, Sakura's father at the head. In an instant, it grew silent and the tension rose.

Gaara walked forward, "If it's me that you want, come get me."

The man across fro him simply laughed. "You're funny. Coming at us, with a whole one.. two.. three.. four... five..." He was cut off.

"Seven." Gaara spoke. "Us seven vampires that have survived every human here, and they can sure as hell survive you too." The boy spoke with complete monotone.

"Try me." And with that, the final battle commenced. Every vampire had multiple men, except for Gaara. He fought only one, Sakura's father.

The smell of charred bodies mad the young vampire sick to his stomach. The man became dizzy, and soon fell to his knees. A voice called from across the street. "Gaara!" He was so out of it, he couldn't even tell whom the voice belonged to.

Before the red head knew it, a gun was aimed right at his forehead. "Y-You won't w-win." The sky spun above him.

The man leaned down and spoke into the boys face, "You vampires don't have moral like us. You ain't like us humans. You ain't nothin' but blood suckin' leeches that walk the earth." A smile crossed his face. "Sakura's an idiot for fallin' for your type."

_Sakura. _

In an instant Gaara's eyes grew red once again. His legs kicked, causing the man to stumble backwards. The boy stood up, and stumbled as well. The place was still spinning, but he didn't have time to waste. With the man in pain from the kick, Gaara wasted no time in leaping at the man, causing him to fall backwards and let out another cry of pain.

The red head cupped the humans neck and quietly whispered, "Sakura" He paused. "Hates you." Upon those words the man froze. "You know what we vampires do to our enemies?" An evil glare filled his eyes, and for a split second, the human was scared. In an instant, the boy snapped the humans neck and began to drink. This blood was bitter, full of hate, alcohol, nicotine. And he drank until there was nothing left.

When the body was depleted of it's nutrients and blood, the red head looked up. Blood ran down his chin as he finally came back to his senses. The band of humans that stood before them only minutes ago, was now on the ground, drained as well.

A short blonde headed female made her way to the boy, and the other vampires followed her. Together they crowded Gaara, as he laid upon the ground. "Gaara," Her voice was heavenly. "This war is finished." The girl then wiped the blood from the boys chin and licked her finger.

Another man leaned forward, he had red triangles upon his cheek, and he wore a gray sweatshirt. "Gaara, you are our savior. We've decided to follow you wherever you will go. We owe you that much." He smiled upon finishing the sentence.

The red head looked around at the small group of vampires around him. "Are we the only ones alive?" He asked, already knowing the answer. No one spoke. Once again he looked at the faces of those whom followed him. "I'm very thankful for you all." He smiled, reassuring them all. "Drink up, conserve your strength. We leave for the main land tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Two

* * *

Silence filled the group as the train sped on. The small corridor was tight, and uncomfortable. Across from the red head, a boy with coconut shaped hair hugged a blonde woman tightly as they both slept silently. It warmed the boys heart to see the two. So young, so in love. A small pain ripped through his heart.

A voice cut his thoughts. "Wish I had some human in me. I've always wondered what it's like to sleep." A man with red triangles held a book in his hands. He smiled, "I bet it's nice. Too bad I'm a pure-born." His face scrunched a little. "I wonder what being a full human is like."

A deep voice left the mans mouth. "I bet it's peaceful. Not dealing with the constant thirst for blood. Or living in peace, not knowing our existence." The boy turned his head to the window. "Must be lucky."

Another female spoke. "I remember when you were born Gaara." The man whipped his head to the girl. She had brown hair pulled into buns atop her head. A small smile was crossing her face. "You were so small, so young. And all those years ago, you were still a boy." The woman held a hand out and touched his leg. "You've matured so much since you've hit your prime."

Gaara laid a cold hand upon the small one. "I feel no different dear Tenten. I've been twenty for five years now. I feel as if I've been fifteen forever." His smile faded. "How long have you been in your prime?"

The girl smiled. "Fifty seven years. I'll tell you. Being twenty for that long gets quite tiring." The woman turned her head to look at the man sitting next to her. Unlike the woman, he had long brown hair that fell to his calves. He was sleeping peacefully upon her shoulder. "I met Neji before my prime. He was a human you know." A smile crossed the woman's face once more. "He drowned in the ocean, and he didn't wake up when they pulled him out. And being selfish, I turned him there. In front of everyone." She paused. "He told me he was glad I changed him. He says he could have never lived without me."

The red head turned from the group once more. When the woman realized what was happening, she pulled her hand away, and intertwined her fingers in her lap. She bit her lip.

The young face of a girl with pink hair filled his mind. Her scent, her hot breath against his cold skin. She was beautiful. Everything to him. It'd been ten years since he'd seen her, and yet it felt as if a lifetime.

* * *

A group of seven walked from the train. Each of them held a bag in their hand, and they each looked perfect. A blonde woman with blue eyes held the hand of a tall man with dark hair. Another short woman that carried herself gracefully walked alongside a man with long hair. His arm was around her. A man with short spiky hair and sunglasses walked silently with them. Next to him was a man with strange triangle tattoos. They were all following a tall man with shaggy red hair and green eyes. He wore a black suit that was accompanied by a blue tie. His face showed no emotion, but his body language spoke a thousand words.

As the group traveled along, people stopped and stared at them. It was as if they were angels whom had just stumbled upon earth. They were perfect in every way, shape and form. They were all pale. Yet they all walked with perfection, and they were all dressed as if they belonged in an office building.

A short female spoke, "They're staring Shikamaru..."

The tall make with pineapple hair spoke softly. "They're all thinking how perfect we all look." The man showed a scowl. "If they don't stop thinking about you I'll kill them right now." The woman could only give a small laugh. To her, this was normal. The group could do nothing but agree that she was the most beautiful out of them, and they'd use that to an advantage someday. But when they needed to get somewhere quick, it was sometimes trouble. The whole group was used to the looks, stares, gasps, winks. They'd seen it all before. Over and over, every single city.

It wasn't long before they all stood outside, loading into a limousine that would take them to their temporary home. This was another thing they were used to. Since they were vampires, they had their tricks. And that meant they had their ways of having decent amounts of cash when it was necessary.

When they were all loaded into the back and they were on their way, each of them looked as Gaara. They all held small glasses of wine, and they all waited for his command.

He smiled. "Welcome to Goldenrod City, the place where dreams come true." He met eyes with the others. "As you all know, this is the biggest city of the Johto region. With all the research we've done, all the signs point to here. Now, to be honest..." He paused. "I don't know exactly where she could be, but it's here somewhere."

"How do you know?" The blonde woman asked.

The red head met her gaze. "Well, according to the information, Mr. Haruno paid a ship called _Los Ventures _that landed on the east coast of the region. But, what we've all found out, every person riding the ship was either a millionaire or billionaire. And every person we've tracked that was on that ship, wasn't from the city it landed in. Now, we've traveled to all forty cities where these people have lived, yet we couldn't find anything." The man stopped and smiled. He pulled a letter from his coat pocket and handed it to the woman. She took it and her eyes grew wide.

"This is addressed to Haruno..." Her voice trailed off as she opened the envelope and quietly read the letter. Her hands trembled as her eyes crossed every word. "Farthest west." She then scrunched her face.

"My dear Ino.." He smiled once more. "Every regions largest and most famous city is located in the west. We've been to them all, except Goldenrod. This is it. This is the farthest west you can go. It's on the west coast of the main land, it's the farthest west you can go in the Johto region." His eyes lit up. "This is it! This is our trump card!"

At once every vampire in the group smiled. Some gave a toast, some hugged, even kissed. It was that happiness, that at last the person whom they all admired so much would finally get what he'd been searching for. All this time, wouldn't be wasted. All their hopes, dreams... they'd finally come true.

* * *

It was almost an hour more before they reached their destination. The place they'd be living was the loft suit of an apartment building. Twelve thousand square feet paid quite a pretty penny. The place was gorgeous. There were five bedrooms, an upstairs and downstairs. There was a fish tank upstairs as well as a marble staircase leading up to it. There was also a game room, and three of the bedrooms were located upstairs, accompanied by a fully stocked bar. It was completely furnished as well as full of food for the group. The loft was located on the highest hill of the region, and it overlooked all of Goldenrod. It also had a balcony, full with couches, seats and a refrigerator.

The group couldn't do anything except praise and scold Gaara. This place was far too overdone for a total of seven people. Although, it was beautiful, and it would serve as their home for some time.

It didn't take much time at all to pick rooms and choose who settled where. Everyone agreed that since he paid for it, Gaara should take the master bedroom. It had it's own walk in closet, wine cooler, bathroom, balcony, full glass wall, as well as king size bed. Once he settled in and unpacked his belongings, it did come to him that maybe he did go a little over board. But that was just him, he cared about nothing more than his friends and he wanted only the best for them. He was truly the loving person he'd always wanted to be.

* * *

Gaara stood looking over the balcony. The cool night air nipped at his soft, pale neck. His eyes were full of wonder, his heart full of hope. He was lost in thought. What if Sakura was really here? Would she remember the promise? Would she leave with him? Would she want to be changed...?

"I knew you'd be out here." A deep voice spoke softly. Gaara looked to the doorway down the balcony. A body emerged from the shadows, and a man with spiky hair appeared.

"Shino..?" The red head paused. "I thought everyone was asleep..." He trailed off remembering. "Or at least down for the night.."

The man made his way over to the red head. He held out a bottle of beer to him. "I've been thinking lately." He noticed that the red head was hesitant. "C'mon. We're in the city, and we can't exactly drink as much blood as we please. So to quench our thirst we can at least drink a little." And with that the boy grabbed the bottle, cracked it open, and chugged.

"Ewh, god. That's disgusting. How the hell...?" He stopped, his throat burned.

"Tolerance my friend. Unlike others, I enjoy a little burn." He cracked a smile.

The red head gave a small laugh, then he smiled. "You always were different..." He paused, then laid a hand upon the mans shoulder. "But you've always been my best friend."

The two sat in silence for some time. Gaara leaning over the concrete rail, and Shino leaning back to the rail, away from the city. He slightly looked over his shoulder to reveal the lights from the city. They silhouetted the walls of the building. The dark haired man felt a slight tension between he and the other man. Slowly he spoke, "You feel it don't you."

Gaara turned his head to look at Shino. "I've been on guard since we've been here. My senses have been on overload, yet no one has said anything."

"So many different scents, I can't even count." The man looked away, facing the wall. He took another chug. "This is the first time I've really noticed it though."

Gaara took another drink, paused then spoke. "I've noticed it many times. But this is the first place where it's so strong. That means there's got to be tons of vampires here."

"Do you think they know? Most humans still think it's a myth."

The green eyes man grew hesitant once more. He took a few minutes before he replied. "I have a feeling that there are hunters here. I have a feeling that we'll come to face some here. Yet, with all the people here, it'd take some getting used to.." The man turned to the red head and gave him an odd look. Gaara started once more, "It'll take time to adjust and be able to pick out who is a vampire and who is a human. I'm just not ready to hear about all the death that this place holds. All these missing people we've already heard about..." He stopped.

Shino finished, "No doubt they've been drained."

Gaara turned to face the city again. "I have no doubt in my mind anymore. All this time, I've been lead here.." The man stopped and pulled a picture from his pocket. On the small paper was he and Sakura. Her face so beautiful, and him holding her tight. "I have hope that she's here. Just one look, and everything will turn out how it all should..." A small smile crossed his lips.

The man next to him remained silent. "We've got to reach her before it's too late.."

The red head set the picture down and put both hands on the rail, pushing down. "We will. Shino, Sakura is somewhere out there. She's just waiting for me, I know it. And when the time comes, fate will take place and all will be set right."

Shino turned to walk back down the concrete hallway. He simply called, "Get your rest Gaara." He had his doubts now that it had all come down to this, here. This place held more secrets than either one of them could imagine, yet neither one wanted to accept the fact.

Somewhere, somehow things wouldn't be as easy as Gaara had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter 3

The woman danced around her kitchen, each step landing perfectly in sync with the song. She belted every word, every pitch perfectly and the bun on the back of her head bounced along. Her green eyes were full of wonder, they sparkled with her excitement. Her small frame was wrapped tightly by a pair of yoga pants, and a long sleeved t-shirt that was extremely baggy on her.

"Hello hello, I'M AT A PLACE CALLED VERTIGO." She bounded across the floor playing an invisible guitar, with a jar of peanut butter in her small hands. In an instant, the girl set the jar down and danced across the room toward the bag of bread. With every step, she spun, danced and sang. Only a huge smile crossed her lips. Once the bread was in her hands, she quickly dashed back to the counter. Too lazy to find a knife, she stuck her finger in the jar and wiped across the bread. _What he don't know won't hurt him_, the girl secretly laughed to herself.

She quickly took a bite as the guitar solo approached, and as soon as it began, the woman found herself on the floor in a daze of pure fun. This was her personality, this was who she was. Someone who was crazy, with endless dreams and a huge imagination to fill her personality. Before she knew it, the chorus started again and she was now making her way back to her sandwich. She couldn't hide the fact that she was extremely hungry, and she didn't feel like fixing anything. "Hello hello, I'M AT A PLACE CALLED VERTIGO!" She screamed.

The girl slightly jumped as the music abruptly stopped. She turned in an instant, almost ready to strike whoever turned off her music, but the tension left her body when the person who no one else except her lover. With being startled so quickly, she noticed her posture was once again perfect, and that was something she hated. So she slouched and shot the man a look. "Sasuke." She then shot him a sly smile.

The man stripped himself of his coat and he walked to the bar, he was now across from the woman. "Will your childish ways ever end..." He winked and rested his firm chin in his palm. "Then again, you never cease to entertain me Sakura." The man raised his eyebrow, and his red eyes began to shine.

The girl stopped and gave him a hard look. The man was beautiful in every way. His hair was a deep color, and it fell perfectly into place. He was slightly tanned, and he was built. Not to mention, he was tall. His body seemed lanky in his legs and lower torso, but his upper body was full of muscle. The girl noticed she was now biting her lip, and in an instant she looked away. Her cheeks grew flush as the man spoke, "Not to mention you're stealing my clothes again."

The girl spoke quietly. "It's comfy Sasuke..." She shot him a sad puppy-dog look and he leaned back. The man sighed and the girl knew she'd won this battle. "Besides, I thought you liked smelling like me." The woman winked.

Sasuke stood up. "You sprayed all my clothes again didn't you!?" In an instant a smile grew to his face as he ran around the counter, and proceeded to chase the girl. But as she'd already seen it coming, her quick wits led her to run around the other side, through the small hallway, and back around to the living room. Sasuke stayed on her heels. She couldn't do anything but laugh, and as she turned around to see how far behind Sasuke really was, the girl lost her footing and she landed face first in the couch.

Lost in her embarrassment, the girl sat there. But no laughs came, instead the man picked her up in his arms bridal style, and he sat down on the couch. Her in his lap. The girl couldn't do anything except blush. Once again she'd done something to make Sasuke think that she was still lost in her childish ways. No words were spoken, between them. Slowly, the man reached for the girls chin, turning her head toward his. Their lips crashed together, and soon the girl was entangled in the man's arms.

Quietly, the girl pulled away and laid her head upon the mans shoulder. She watched as he entangled her hands with his. Quietly the man spoke, "How did I get so lucky? To have someone like you?" A small smile crossed his lips as he ran his free hand through her hair. His skin was calloused, but he felt the softness of every lock of hair that had fallen from her bun. The woman was different yes, but she was a good different. Her bright pink hair always got stairs, but it was natural. Her big emerald eyes always glowed, and she was always happy. But Sasuke's favorite thing about the girl was the fact that she was so small and petite. She was short for her age, but she was built. She was beautiful, far beyond any other girl he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

The romance ended when his phone rang. Annoyed, he answered, "Talk to me Naruto."

The woman couldn't hear anything from the other end of the line, but she knew her fiancé would be leaving sooner than expected. She felt it in the way he coldly spoke to his best friend, and co worker. Sometimes, the girl feel as if he spent more time away than with her, and to an extent it bothered her. But she knew what she was getting into when she'd first met Sasuke. He was everything she wanted in a man. Everything she needed, everything she longed for.

When the call was over, she looked up at the mans face, already knowing what he was going to say. Softly he spoke, "Sakura... I-"

"You've gotta go." She finished. The woman looked away and rolled her eyes so he couldn't see. Slowly she stood up and turned to face him. Her small frame seemed to shrink when he stood up.

The man looked down at the girl and wrapped his hands around her hips. "I love you Sakura." He then gently kissed her lips once more.

The woman was lost in a moment of complete lust. "I love you too."

* * *

The small group of four stood standing inside a local shop. Two women stood gawking over dressed they'd just found, and their lovers stood talking with slight annoyance in their voices. "Neji, I swear.. we spend more money on clothes then we do traveling." The pineapple haired man sighed and leaned against a support beam. He closed his eyes and listened as the brunette replied.

"They're women, there's not much we can do." The man laughed. He looked around, his eyes looking through the crowd. He could hear every conversation that filled the busy street outside, but he focused on that of a man who was hurrying through the streets. Behind him was a blonde headed man.

The two spoke softly, "I'm tellin' ya man! They've really got something this time." The intensity of his voice intrigued Neji, but he didn't feel the need to pay attention. So he zoned out and went back to watching the two women who had now moved onto another dress.

It was almost twenty minutes later that the group was walking down the crowded streets once again. Both girls had a minimum of three bags each, and both men held one bag. Each couple held hands, and they blended in with society perfectly. It was as if they were just another group of young adults out on the town for the night.

The pineapple haired man stopped walking, and the blonde on his arm hauled to a stop too. "Shika-kun?" The woman asked.

The man gave a hard look to a bar in near sight. In the window was a group of drunken men. They were gawking over his lover and he didn't like it. "Those men need to keep their vile thoughts to themselves." He spat in their direction. "It's almost sickening."

The blonde female looked down as her cheeks flushed. But in a matter of seconds, the man simply wrapped an arm around the woman once more, and they continued on. "I guess I'll deal this time." He rubbed a finger along the girls neck. "You can't help being beautiful." He then winked and the girl wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

A red headed man sat staring at his computer screen. Addresses of multiple men filled the screen, and occasionally a females as well. Nothing seemed to stick out, nothing seemed different. None of the men who's pictures were listed seemed to be the type of millionaire who'd Haruno have contact with. None of these men looked vile, none of them had any criminal records. They were all clean.

Footsteps rung in the young vampires ears as he looked up to reveal a man with short spiky hair. He has a slight smirk across his face, and his mouth smelled of beer. "You could seriously damage your body drinking like that Shino."

"Meh. I've been drinking since we were young Gaara. It hasn't killed me yet, I don't think it will. Anyway.." He held out a piece of paper.

"A signature? What the hell Shino?"

Another man emerged from the darkness, holding a letter in his hands. "The signature from the letter Gaara." He flashed a smile at the men.

Shino spoke, "From the water damage, the dirty writing, and the developer, we were able to extract the signature form the letter, and able to tell each letter apart."

The red heads eyes grew wide. "What'd the name you came up with?"

The man with red triangles answered, "Uchiha."

"Is there one specific Uchiha in this city?"

The two men looked at each other then Shino finally answered. "Well, over the past ten years there has been many. Madara, who passed away seven months after Sakura was taken. Obito Uchiha, he passed away three years ago. Fugaku Uchiha, he and his wife owned the record company, but they've both passed from cancer." The spiky haired man paused. "Fugaku had two sons. One named Itachi, one named Sasuke. Itachi is thirty-four now. He lived in a small city north of here, and one other son named Sasuke. He's twenty-six. The only thing is, two months before Fugaku died, Sasuke detached himself form his father and Sasuke was completely cut out of his will."

Gaara's face grew irritable. "Anyone else?"

"Inabi Uchiha. He's in no way related to the others."

The red head turned and looked out the window. "Who exactly is related in this group of people?"

Kiba read from his clipboard, "Fugaku, his wife Mikoto. Their two songs Itachi and Sasuke." He took a breath and eyed down the list. "As for the rest, none of them are related from there." He stopped. Then flipped the page. "However, we were able to find that Obito and Madara have met and encountered many times in the past. Since Sakura's departure, they'd met about... one two three... seven times Gaara."

The two men paused, then Shino spoke once more, "As of now, I'm leaning toward Madara or Obito. It can't be so coincidental that they met that many times after Sakura left.. Impossible."

Kiba cleared his throat, "I'll go ahead and check out Obito's life. See if he was involved with anyone. As for Madara, I'll take him too. It might take a few hours, but I'll dig something up." With that, Kiba was gone.

Shino stared at Gaara. "What would you like me to work on?"

The red head replied, "What are the others doing?"

"Their making their ways around town tonight. They wanted to get a feel for the people, and Shikamaru wanted to look around to see if any vampires roamed the streets. I'm guessing it'll take a large amount of time for them to cover the whole city ground." His voice was stern.

Gaara spoke once more, "Find out about this Uchiha _family_ for me. This whole mess with the splitting from the family makes me think. I'd like to find out if he still held ties with his brother or anyone else. Also, do research on them all. See if they had any ties to the others we've found in the city." He looked away.

Shino could sense that the man was deep in thought. He got this way when they found out new information. And with things being this vague while they were finally so close, it honestly brought out a fear in Gaara.

"Shino," The man turned to face his friend one last time. "I have faith in you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Four

It'd been two full days since Gaara had come out of his room. No one knew what he was doing in there. Weather he was sulking, researching, meditating, or escaping the world. He wouldn't talk to Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru either. It even shocked Ino when we ignored her call for help. He kept his door locked, he kept his balcony doors covered and locked as well. They all knew he had to have been dying of thirst, and for all they knew he couldn't have already been dead. But as they all knew, they could smell him and sense his presence so he was still alive in there.

It killed Shino to not know what the man was going through. After all, the most important part of the search was left to him. And for that he was grateful, yet also stressed. He we were to fail, he'd be letting down Gaara. He'd be letting down everyone including himself, and that was something he just couldn't do.

It was one in the morning now. The moon shown through the windows in the mans room, and his computer screen shined bright through the room. Upon the screen were various pictures, lists, family trees, bank statements, surveillance footage, addresses, phone numbers, phone recordings, text messages, even credit card records. They all seemed perfectly logical, except for one thing. Sasuke hadn't had contact with anyone for months, except one person. He had no idea who the number was, or who the named belonged too. Although, the mysterious person sent him thousands of dollars every month, met with him numerous times, and shared many phone calls with him.

But whoever this person was, they didn't want anyone knowing what Sasuke and them talked about. There was no sign of them ever appearing in public together, no finger prints, no phone records, because they'd all been erased or shut out. Whoever this person was, they knew what they were doing. And the more Shino found contact between the two, the more he became convinced that this person knew what had happened with Sakura.

That's when the idea hit him. It took a few minutes, but Shino found a way to track Sasuke's email. The only problem was he had no idea how to hack an email account without making security go haywire. If he breached the circuit, then the whole vampire group would be found in a matter of mere minutes. It was something he just couldn't risk. So he didn't.

It took a matter of three hours for Shino to find something different though. Something that would make him change his mind. It was nearly four-thirty when Shino found a bank statement that shocked him. A mere five years ago, the checks stopped appearing every month and Sasuke found the need to close his bank account. Then he opened another with a more secure bank. The first deposit he made, one million dollars. The next after that, fifty thousand dollars. After that, it was thousands after thousands.

It then dawned on Shino that Sasuke wasn't an only child. Perhaps the man had regained contact with his brother after his late parents, and he gave Sasuke half the money. After all, they were brothers and most brothers got along as older men. Most. But the farther Shino looked into it, the more fishy things got. Around the same time Sasuke started gaining money, Itachi started losing money. Not the right amounts to mean that he was giving Sasuke the money, but enough to show that Itachi was losing his money somehow.

After that, the spiky headed man began to look through all of Itachi's bank statements. He didn't make a pay check, and he was running out of money quick. The only thing that didn't make sense? His parents had passed away at the same time, same day, and Sasuke got money, when Itachi didn't. How would that work if Sasuke's parents "hated him"? If he separated from the family, that would means grounds for never being given money, or even the fact that he wouldn't receive any of the willed money. Right...?

That's when it hit the man. In every e-mail he'd intercepted, it was always from the father of the house, Fugaku, but never the mother... Mikoto. When Sasuke separated from the family, the nurses of the hospital reported that Fugaku was the one to tell them that Sasuke was no longer allowed near them. It was always _him. _

In an instant, Shino began to do his work on Mikoto. And sure enough, he found what he was looking for. The number that stayed in contact with Sasuke the whole time belonged to no one other than his mother. It was the hospital number, which meant that she'd have to call when her husband was either asleep, or no.. he'd have to be away. So once again, the man looked into the hospital records, and sure enough... every phone call that was made to Sasuke, was made when Fugaku had checked himself out to the cafe, or out to have a smoke.

The man also found out why he hadn't been able to tap into the phone conversations before as well. They went through the hospital, which meant that they were stuck in security. Although, for a hospital, it would be much easier to hack. And so he did. It took a matter of minutes to tap into the system, and in minutes he had all the audio he needed.

Of course, he started from the beginning. But what he found seemed to lead to a hopeless fail. Little did he know, he found more than he was bargaining for.

_The boy sounded shaky. "Moth-" He took a minute to breathe then started again. "You mean, it is true.. The letters.. everything.."_

"_That's right. Everything I said in the letter was true. Sasuke, I entrust it to you. Itachi wouldn't handle the truth due to how your father has corrupted him." The woman grew hesitant. "The business deals with those you see as a myth. Vampires Sasuke. Their real, and we've got proof."_

"_What proof?"_

_The woman gave a small laugh. "It'll come in time Sasuke. It'll come in time. Although, things are more complicated then they seem right now. The more we talk about, the more it'll fall into place. Just make sure that every time you get a call from this number, you answer. You hear me?"_

_The boy swallowed. "Y-yes. Where is the shelter?"_

"_That's my boy. In my room, in the closet, there is a vent that is on the floor. Click the knob, and the handle will appear and you'll be able to make your way in. Make sure to shut it once inside, we can't risk anything."_

"_Alright mother."_

The man stared at the screen in front of him. All this digging into looking for Sakura, he'd come to find that the woman, the real criminal of this family.. knew vampires existed. She had a shelter, and that meant one thing and one thing only.

* * *

Every set of eyes busted open as the sound of a door slamming echoed through the loft. Footsteps echoed as well, and everyone was now staring into Gaara's room. Everyone's eyes landed upon a spiky haired man as he was straddling a red head, and shaking hum furiously. "GAARA. MIKOTO WAS A VAMPIRE HUNTER."

The red heads face showed hate, his voice showed anger. "Get the hell off of me Shino."

"No, Gaara. You've got to listen to me. Mikoto Uchiha was a vampire hunter. She had a shelter hidden in her house, that would be the only reason the house was torn down after her death! She told Sasuke! Sasuke knows and he took her place as a hunter!" He was frantic, but his face held a smile.

The red head finally gave up and stared at the man atop him. "I don't understand."

A blonde then broke in, "Shino how is this relevant to anything?" Her voice was groggy, her eyes red.

The spiky haired man stood up, holding a hand to Gaara who accepted it. "Okay listen to me. Mikoto was a vampire hunter. She knew we existed, and she was an Uchiha. The letter to Haruno was signed from an Uchiha. That means it had to be her because Haruno hated vampires. He loathed the ground we walked on, and to think the technology we made on the island, we developed ways to contact the mainland." He looked around at the clueless faces once more. "Don't you understand!? Haruno wouldn't want his daughter in danger of being with any vampires, so he sent her away to the main land after contacting Mikoto. Then to keep us from finding her, she brought Sakura all the way back to the west, leading us on a chase. With Sakura nowhere to be found! It makes sense!"

Shikamaru peered at the man. "How would Sakura just willingly go? It makes no sense. She wouldn't have just left openly Shino. That's what doesn't make sense."

Shino grew angry now. "The human vampire hunters have such advanced technology that they can fight us off now. That means they have the technology to brainwash someone, or even erase their mind." He looked Gaara in the eyes. "Sakura is out there, right now this very moment. We don't know where, but we know quite a few things." He walked to the middle of the group the vampires were forming. "We know that after Fugaku and his wife died, the house they lived in was destroyed, burned, then rebuilt. That means that the shelter she had would have never been found. That means that if she was holding Sakura for Haruno, the girl would be clueless to the truth that vampires were real. That means no one would find the lab, and the only people who knew were Mikoto and Sasuke." The man paused. "There is no doubt in my mind that Sakura is with Sasuke right now. And the more calls we listen to, the more we'll learn about this."

"Calls?"

"While Mikoto was sick in the hospital, she made calls to Sasuke after he split from the family. Itachi hated his mother, Sasuke hated his father. So Mikoto sided with Sasuke and shared her secrets, that means that Itachi doesn't know anything except the fact that his mother was a crazy basket case."

"How do you come to the conclusion that they hated their parents Shino?" Asked Neji.

"Neji it's simple. The emails from Itachi and the bank statements he and Sasuke have. Mikoto was a sly criminal, that means she change their wills to make sure that Sasuke got all the money to keep HER business up and running. And since Itachi didn't believe her, he wouldn't get a penny to his name."

The room remained silent. Gaara turned to Shino after tension began to fill the room. "Shino, I entrusted this to you." He paused and sighed. "I believe you. If you can find proof that Sasuke has Sakura, then we can make our move." He gave the man a smile. "Thank you." He choked on his last word.

The group left one by one with reassurance in their hearts. Although, Gaara struck one of them. It was Ino. When everyone left, Ino stayed behind to talk to the man alone. Once everyone was gone, she took a long hard look at him. He was paler than normal, and his green eyes were beginning to fade. He had a sickly cough and he looked lost. Ino had seen his symptoms before, and she knew what he was hiding.

"Gaara." The woman said sympathetically.

"Hmm?" The man gave her a stern look.

The vampiress walked to the mans side and ran a finer along his jaw line. Her eyes grew sympathetic as she softly spoke, "You're thirst is killing you isn't it..." When he didn't reply, the woman looked down. "You're hurting yourself Gaara."

"My dear," He gave a fake smile, "I'm fine." Another sickly cough.

The blonde stared at him with disgust. "I know you better than this and I won't have it. You're in pain, that's why you've locked yourself in here Gaara. I know it's hard, but you can't forget about yourself anymore..." The girl paused as the man walked past her. She grabbed his arm and refused to let go. "You're sick. Gaara, listen to me." Her tone became stern as the man shot a glare, but her gaze cut through him like a knife.

The woman pulled him her way and she glared at him. She gave one tug, and his face was placed at her neck. In an instant he pushed her away, "I can't Ino."

The woman grew even more angry. "Fine, you leave me no choice." At that moment the girl used her teeth to rip a hole into her skin. "I'll force you."

Years ago back in Shore Line, vampires would often drink from each other. In those times, Ino always counted on Gaara, and Gaara always counted on Ino. That was until Shikamaru was bitten, and he instantly fell in love with Ino.

The blonde had seen Gaara at his worst, at his best. She knew him better than anyone, Shino included. She was the only person in their group who had never been afraid of the man, and she was the only person in the group who could calm him. Deep down, it did honestly bother Shikamaru because he became jealous. Yes he loved Gaara as a brother, but the thought that deep down, Gaara was there first, actually bothered him. Yes, Gaara clearly loved Sakura, but it still hurt.

The red heads throat closed up and he began to hyperventilate at the smell of fresh blood. The man tried to make himself resist, and that caused his knees to buckle and he fell to the ground. He was shaking violently, and he couldn't stop himself.

The blonde walked closer. "S-S-Stay a-away Ino... P-please." The man begged. His growls of pain and fury still had no effect on the women. She still came closer. "D-Damnit." Was all he could manage to say.

Before he could resist anymore, Ino grabbed the man and held his face to her neck. When he didn't start, the woman tightened her grip, hurting the mans shoulder. In an instant, he bit into the woman's glassy skin, and he began to drink. Gulping down large amounts of blood. When you drink another beings blood, you could feel their emotions, and you can taste their innocence. It's like a sea of someone. It leaves them vulnerable.

Deep down, Ino missed Gaara. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew he could read her feelings. She was an open book, every feeling she had, he felt. The problems she and Shikamaru were having, how much she hated the fact that she wanted Gaara sometimes. And to be honest it shocked him to know her feelings. He had never thought of her like that, and he most certainly wouldn't start now. It was wrong, she was a sister to him. He could never love her the way she loved him.

When he was fully quenched, he pulled away. He couldn't help but sit there. Across from Ino, for she wouldn't lift her gaze. "Ino-"

"Don't start Gaara." He could feel her holding in her emotions. "You know and that's all I wanted. I hope you're better now... I just couldn't stand to watch you wither away anymore..." That was the last thing she said before standing up and walking out of the room, not even closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Five

* * *

A group of fifteen men sat around the oval shaped table. Each of them showed no emotion on their face. They all wore suits, and they all had stacks of papers and pens in front of them. Each of them sat staring at the man who sat head. He had shaggy black hair, and his eyes were dark red.

The man gave a small chuckle as he softly spoke, "We've caught another one."

The blonde to his right got up, left the room, and returned with a body bag. He showed no signs of the body being too heavy, and his eyes were icy. Slowly the man unzipped the top of the bag, and pulled it down to reveal a feminine face. The person had dark curly hair and she was pale. The lips let in a small petite line, and the thin neck was bruised. This creature was completely beautiful.

The head man spoke once more, "This vampire was caught yesterday in the forest just outside Golden Rod." His face showed disgust. "This is a female, full fledged vampire. See how beautiful she is?" The men all looked toward the females face. "This creature is deadly. And we've killed one more, which means we are one step closer to peace for humans." In an instant, all the men cheered.

Murmur filled the room as a content smile filled the mans lips. At once, his eyes fell upon the person who sat in the last chair. This person has very different features and they gave him a small smile back. The man them boomed, "GENTLEMEN. We have a very special guest joining us tonight." He slowly made his way around the table, and stopped behind the last chair.

The person sitting stood up, and turned their head to the group. Is was visible that the person was wearing a mask, and no one had realized it until now. Slowly the person pulled the mask from their face, to reveal short purple hair and thin lips.

The person stood next to Sasuke, and shot a glare at the men. Slowly the woman spoke. "My name is Konan. I've come to join your organization because I'm very much so against vampires. They corrupt the minds of innocent bystanders, then they kill them as soon as the chance comes." She stood staring at the group.

Each man was in shock. So see this young beautiful woman standing here, speaking of how she believes in their cause. It was almost unbelievable until their leader spoke once more.

"Konan is a good friend of mine, and I think she'll do us some good. She knows more than you all think." The leader stared at his blonde headed best friend across the table who looked back in content. "This is a good move for us men.

In an instant, the men cheered in approval. The woman then turned to him and put a hand to his chest. "You won't regret this Sasuke." The woman smiled and turned away.

* * *

Together a red headed man and a blonde female stood at the end of a drive way. They both wore professional wear and they both wore a fake pair of glasses. Each of them were wired, and they both held briefcases, and both were armed with fake ids.

"Gaara, I don't think this is a good idea." The woman spoke, her voice shaking.

The man looked at her, "This will work. This is a fool proof plan Ino, just stay in character." Once he was finished, the two walked side by side up the drive way, along a side walk and up to the door. The young vampire took a deep breath, and slowly knocked.

The few seconds it took seemed like hours, then the door handle turned, and the door opened. In the doorway stood a man who had to be at least six foot four. He had long black hair and he wore a long sleeved black t-shirt that hugged his frame tight. He also wore red sweatpants. He looked confused as he slowly spoke, "May I help you?" His voice was deep.

The red head softly spoke, "Hello, my name is Gaara and this is my partner Ino. We're with the local detective bureau and we'd like to ask you a few questions about something."

The man warmly smiled, "About what?"

The blonde answered, "Sasuke Uchiha." In an instant, the mans face became blank.

"I-I won't be much help, but I can try." Upon that he opened the door and welcomed the two inside.

The man used regular manners. He asked if the two wanted refreshments, but they politely declined. It was only minutes before he led them to a living room for a place to sit on the couch, and he sat across from them on a small love seat. Once he was comfortable, he gave the signal to begin.

Ino spoke, "Can you tell us your name first please?"

The man gave a small chuckle. "Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

The red head smiled and started. "Alright, can you tell us about your and Sasuke's relationship. Anything you have, we need to know."

The man sighed. "I always wondered how long it would be until they were after him." He intertwined his fingers in his lap. "We've never had a good relationship, you know as brothers... but it all started with our mother. She was always gone at work. She wasted her live looking for _vampires._" He looked up. "Stupid right? Everyone knows vampires don't exist. But she always went on and on saying how I'd take over her business. Still to this day, I have no idea what she was talking about."

The blonde slowly asked, "How did your father feel about this Itachi?"

"Well, he took it the same way I did. He thought she was crazy. She was always contacting different people about it, and he got sick and tired of it. They often thought about it." The man sighed and closed his eyes. "T-There was this one time... they were fighting over this man..." He covered his face. "I don't remember his name, but dad thought she was having an affair with him. She was always talking to him about some girl but I don't know who she was."

Gaara's eyes perked up. "Can you tell me what happened toward the end of their lives?"

Itachi opened his eyes once more. "Mom and dad were in the hospital. At that point, mom had corrupted Sasuke's mind into thinking that vampires were real and shit. She was always talking to him and giving him money. It pissed dad off real good, he'd always yell at her. But somehow she stayed in touch with him I guess." He looked down once again. "Right before they died, she had the whole will rewritten and she gave Sasuke everything. I got nothing." He looked up with hate in his eyes. "After their funeral, Sasuke showed up with a letter from mom. He told me that she hated me, Sasuke was always her favorite. And he tried to tell me that it was never too late to join him in the quest to kill off vampires."

"Was there anything.. off about him?" The red head asked.

"Well, he had this girl on his arm. She seemed different. She had this real bright pink hair and these huge green eyes." Itachi scrunched his eyes. "But... he did send her back to the car before he started talking about vampires again..."

Gaara stood up. "Itachi, was that the last time you spoke to Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Ino stood up and gave a warm smile to the man. "Itachi, you are a great man. We are both very sorry for your family troubles. But, you've helped us more than enough. Thank you." Her voice was heavenly.

Once again, Itachi led them through the house. It was mere seconds before they found themselves on the front porch again. As the two turned to leave, Itachi burst through the door once more, "Gaara!"

The red head turned and gave him a look. "Yeah?"

"Haruno. The name was Haruno!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Six

* * *

The morning rays of sun made their way through the blinds. Bright green eyes slowly opened to reveal pink hair in every direction. The girl slowly sat up in her place. To her, the bed seemed so large. The room was cold and it gave her goosebumps. The black satin sheets didn't help much. The only warmth came from the man sleeping peacefully next to her.

The thing about Sasuke, was when he slept he was a whole different person. His hard expression was light, and his lips always curved into a smile. Depending on the nights, Sasuke slept in different positions. As of now, he was sleeping with one hand under a pillow, and another cupping his cheek. He was handsome, yet he still had childish features. He was perfect to the girl.

Slowly the woman reached down and ran a finger across the mans stubbly jaw line. He never moved. It was mere seconds before the woman made her way down from the bed, and into the living room. Between here and the bedroom, the light was much brighter. Sometimes living in a condo was a hassle due to the fact that if you were hot, you'd become cold if you turned the air on, and if you were cold, you'd become hot with the heat on. So most of the time, the couple left the thermostat alone, and they left the windows open.

The walls were a light beige color, which made the room seem even brighter than it really was. This early, it killed the woman. Quickly she looked at the clock, eight-thirty.

The woman sat down and collected her thoughts. She went to bed around one after waiting for Sasuke to come home. She finally gave up, which meant he had to have come home some few hours after that, when the woman was already in a deep sleep. If that was the case, then Sasuke wouldn't wake up until around twelve. It was a Saturday, which meant no work for him. That also meant, it'd be a whole day they could spend together. Maybe even alone.

When the woman finally decided that she couldn't wait, she went back to the bedroom and quickly got dressed. Once again she found herself in yoga pants. This time she wore a long sleeved pink shirt, and a matching pink pair of moccasins. For Sakura, she was never much of a proper person. She never wore much make-up, and she often wore her hair natural, which in her case, was a beautiful wavy texture. It was about fifteen minutes later that the woman left.

Saturday's in Golden Rod here the days when everyone walked around the city. If you'd lived here for a long time, you'd know that Saturday is the day of shopping, picnics, parties and most of all, leisure time. So most people who knew the place well left early, and took their time walking around all day. Those who were foreign, well they were the ones stuck in traffic for hours on end.

Golden Rod happened to be one of the biggest cities in the region. It was home to the radio station, most company head quarters, regions biggest mall, and many smaller shops and restaurants. Businesses, shops, carts, vending machines, benches, small park areas and gazebos lined every street in the heart of the city. If you couldn't find a shop to suit your tastes here, then you wouldn't find one anywhere.

One of Sakura's favorite stores here, was one called Yuhi's Boutique. It was owned and ran by a woman named Kureani, and her husband Asuma. In all the years the pinkette had lived here, she'd always come here. Kureani knew her all too well, and on occasion when the girl needed extra money, she'd come here to work shifts for the woman. Three years ago, Sakura was working full time taking over for Kureani when she was on leave for her first child. Since then, Asuma had gotten a job in the mall, working as a security guard, and their son was watched by Asuma's sister. Kureani spent her time working the shop.

The bell rang as the door opened, and a females voice came from the counter. "Good morning Sakura deary!" The woman gave a large smile.

The pinkette replied, "Hey there."

It was only minutes before the girl was joined by the woman. "What brings you in so early?"

"Well, Sasuke got in late, and I have some money to spare, so I decided to come and get a few new dresses." The girl smiled looking at a black dress, lined with pink lace up the side. "I kinda like this." She finished.

The woman smiled. Her eyes were a deep red color and her hair was long and wavy. She wore a long black dress that had one sleeve that lined her arm to the wrist, and fell at her mid thigh. "Honey, I got this one in yesterday and it's in your size. I saved the last one for you." She then grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the back of the store, behind the counter.

There on a hanger by itself was a short, red daytime dress. It was strapless and is was a stretchy fabric that would hug Sakura's stomach tightly. The back was pure late, and the chest was laced in black. It would fall at the girls knee. It was beautiful.

"Kureani, it's beautiful! How much is it?" The girl's face lit up.

The woman mumbled, "Seventy-five." She watched as Sakura's face darkened once more. "But for you, it's free. It was the last one, they stopped making it, and I might have bought it for you..." The woman's smile broke through as the girls face lit up.

At once Sakura jumped and hugged Kureani tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome honey!" The woman said with a smile.

* * *

This was the first city he'd been in, that hundreds of people were out and about this early in the morning. Hell, even some of the vampires in his group were still groggy from spending their time meditating all night, even a few sleeping still. It was nine-o-clock and Gaara decided that he needed to get out of the house. Ever since the group had gotten there, everyone had been out and about the town, except him. He was a different one, he could spend hours in places for a long time and never get bored. But now, if he'd spend one more minute in that damn room, he'd go insane.

Ever since he'd found out that Sakura was with Sasuke, a vampire hunter, he'd been coming up with strategies about how to get her back. He'd replay their conversations over and over and hope for the best. He knew that things would be different, but he didn't know how different. He'd prepare himself for anything, but just how far would this go? That's what he couldn't comprehend.

All this time he'd spent his days, months, years coming up with plan after plan, word after word. He'd planned what he'd say when this moment came, but now that it was here he was a loss for words. Once again it was so close, yet it was so far away, and it killed him. To know that this was the -

"Sakura..?" The name rolled off his lips. In the distance was a woman carrying two bags. She had bright pink hair, and she was small and petite.

His heart wasn't beating since he didn't have one, but he felt something inside him so haywire. Without thinking, his feet began to run through the crowd. And before he knew it, there just a few feet in front of him was Sakura.

"Sakura!" The boy yelled. His face bright. He began to walk toward the girl.

Quickly the girl turned on her heels and began to look around for the person who called her name. But before she could tell who it was, she was wrapped in unfamiliar arms.

Gaara stepped back and his face was bright. His hands were placed upon the girls shoulders as his eyes met hers. "Sakura.." Her name felt so good to say.

The girl gave a confused look. "Do, I know you?" She smiled. She was much older looking now. Then again, she was a normal human. Her jaw line had become more rounded, and she was a bit taller. Her body had certainly grown, and her hair was much longer. Her eyes were still the same shade of green, and her lips were still soft and pink.

The red head gave her a look. "I-I'm Gaara..?" He took a step backward.

The girls smile grew. "Are you one of Sasuke's friends? I don't seem to recall?" At first the man thought it was a sick joke, but the longer he took to reply, he realized it was all too real.

"You don't remember me?" Gaara shook his head. "Shore Line? The war..? You don't remember?"

In an instant the girls smile disappeared. "Am I being punk'd?" She then began looking around for a camera or something to appear.

The red head looked at her. "No... I'm being serious...?"

The girl gave him a weird smile. "Everyone knows the battle of Shore Line is a myth. Do you think I'm an idiot?" The man stared at her. "How do you know me? Who are you again..?"

The man began to back away. "I don't think you're an idiot. Anyone in this world who doesn't know you is missing out. You're everything perfect..." A light shade of pink dusted the girls face. She brought her hand to her face. Upon her finger was a large diamond. "What is that?"

The girl smiled. "It's my engagement ring.." The woman trailed off. "Please, who are you?"

"I-I'm..." He stopped. Slowly Gaara stepped backwards. "I'm no one." And with that, he turned disappearing into the crowd of people.

The girl stood there looking into the sea of people. For some odd reason, seeing the stranger gave her heart a great pain. To be honest, she felt guilty for not recognizing him. But she also grew irritated at the fact that he tried to play her for such a sucker. Who was this beautiful, yet flawless stranger?

* * *

The red head stared straight ahead. He couldn't cry, he didn't have the ability. Yet if he was still a human, his face would be tear streaked. How could Sakura not know him? Why didn't she remember? All this time spent, finally seeing her... it ended like that.

The sea of people around him seemed to move freely, so he followed the flow. Ignoring every female who winked, touched or whistled for him. The only thing on his mind was Sakura. She'd become a beautiful adult, and everything Gaara could have imagined, plus more. She was pure perfection, corrupted by the evil sin of human. He hated every human alive right now, and this wouldn't change.

His imaginary heart was broken, no, shattered into millions of pieces. But this burden only fueled him to make her remember more. This wouldn't stop here, no. He'd come to far, and to break everything off now would be a sin, a regret. He'd hate himself more than any human. He'd die before he'd let her go on not knowing, or at least believing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Seven

* * *

Days grew longer as the man sat in silence. He stayed in his room, and he occasionally drank when he needed it. The darkness was his friend, the light was his enemy. This place, everything now seemed like a mistake.

The vampires he traveled with had to find out what happened through Shikamaru, and that all happened only because he had the power to read minds. To know the worst could, and did happen, broke everyone's spirit. No one could speak, no energy, no research. Pure silence.

Seconds turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Every night Gaara sat alone, thinking, hurting. Only this time, he couldn't be fixed without a miracle happening. He wanted nothing more than to go on a rampage, to kill and suck every human in the city dry. But he could hold himself together. He wouldn't go on a spree, not now. Not yet. He couldn't risk knowing that his friends lives would be at stake. That would kill him more than anything. So he'd sit and wait. Wait for an idea, an opportunity to strike and take back what was his.

It was four days before he finally came out. And when he did, every vampire knew they'd have a mission. It was eight-o-clock at night when they all gathered in the living room. Gaara showed no emotion.

"I now need your help more than ever. I know you all know what's happened. Shikamaru has most likely explained it all. And for that I am grateful." He turned to the man. "Thank you for sharing what I could not. For speaking the words I couldn't speak." The man nodded back. "At last, I've come up with a plan. I want us all to scout the city. I want to know everything about Sasuke, Sakura, their affairs, relationships with people, their encounters. I want to know where they live, what they do. I want to know where Sasuke works. I want to know where he sleeps. Everything." He looked around at the faces of the vampires. "But, I want you all with a partner. In different parts of the city, at the same time. For safety precaution of course."

In an instant Neji blurted, "But there is seven, you won't have a partner!"

Gaara showed his first sign of emotion then. He smiled. "I know Neji. I'll be by myself. I'm a big boy and I can hold my own. Just know, your safety comes first before mine. You are my team, you without you... I am nothing." He looked around at the faces of his group. "I want to start tonight, from ten until five in the morning. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, and then they all rested until ten. When the minute hit, every partnership went a different direction. Pouncing through trees, monitoring the streets, even watching from the skies. They'd find Sakura, and they'd bring her back home to where she needed to be.

* * *

It'd been an hour since they began, and Shino and Kiba found themselves at Sasuke's organization hideout. It'd taken some time, but they found it. In a building ten miles from the heart of the city, stood an old garage in the back of a barn. There they held their meetings. Kiba positioned himself on the roof, while Shino stayed hidden in the corn. Shino's hearing senses allowed him to listen into the conversation, while Kiba's sense of smell, and his strength gave him power to watch from above.

It was about twenty minutes into the meeting when Sasuke made his way outside to get some fresh air. Alongside him was a woman with short purple hair. In an instant, Kiba and Shino activated their force fields to hide themselves. This was a technique that Gaara had shown them for protection and it sure did come in handy.

Shino signaled in on the couple as the conversation began.

A deep voice spoke, "I couldn't help but notice your gawking in there." He wrapped an arm around the girl who backed against the wall.

The woman bit her lip and giggled. "I'll try to be a little less obvious next time." She gave an annoying innocent laugh that made Shino gag.

Sasuke walked away then turned back around to face the woman. "Is this what you want? Going against every moral you have?"

The woman stared and gave a small puppy dog face. "I want you to be happy."

The man walked toward the woman and pinned her against the wall. He forcibly kissed her as he rocked against her body. In a circular motion, he moved his hands along her sides. Their lips met up top and small moans escaped the woman's lips.

Kiba mumbled to himself, "Jesus Crist. What the fuck if this guys problem?"

* * *

Together a woman with blonde hair and a man with brown hair sat together on a tree branch, over looking a small condo. The windows were covered, and inside sat a young woman with pink hair. The blonde woman listened at the man read the girls mind.

"Kureani.. I just don't know.. I can't stop thinking about it.. he seemed so like heart-broken over it and I don't know..." The girl sounded stressed.

"Was he messing with you?"

"I thought he was, but the more he stood there.. it seemed to real. He seemed really hurt over all. I'd give anything to see him again.. he was so attractive.. so perfect Kureani."

"Better than Sasuke...?" The other woman trailed off.

"Sasuke is never home anymore.. he's always at it with that damn work place he's at. I'm sick and tired of it.. He comes home late, and we sleeps all day.. it's a never-ending cycle.. I just want to break down."

"Honey..."

"I've got to go." Sakura then hung up as tears filled her eyes.

Images of a red headed man who Shikamaru knew all too well filled the girls mind. She seemed so torn up about how things ended they did. A small smile crossed Shikamaru's lips.

"She's thinking about Gaara. She wants to see him again.." The man smiled and put an arm around his blonde partner.

"Maybe Gaara will her his happy ending." With that, the girl leaned over and kissed the mans lips.

* * *

Together Tenten and Neji walked along the streets of Golden Rod. It was now two in the morning, and they'd been trailing a blonde headed man for a good hour. He'd come from the woods, and we wreaked of alcohol and whore vampire. He was on the phone talking to a man named Sasuke. Both Tenten and Neji listened in on the conversation.

"Naruto, you've got to stay calm. Konan is doing her job, she's helping us." The mans voice was deep on the other end.

"Sasuke, you're fucking around with the help. You're fucking around with a fucking vampire. What the hell? You're a vampire hunter Sasuke!"

"Listen Naruto, the only reason I'm engaged to her is because I made a promise to my mom to keep her away from that shit. And my mom made a promise to her dad before his death. I'm keeping her away from vampires, she'll be safe. She has no idea their real, the injection has worked for ten years. She hasn't had any experiences so it'll be fine." The man seemed calm.

"Just please don't fuck up Sasuke..."

"Naruto, you worry too much." The phone then went dead.

That's when it hit the couple. Sasuke did have Sakura, and the reason she'd forgotten was because of some injection they'd given Sakura to forget. That meant her memories wouldn't start until after the war. From what Sasuke said, if Sakura comes into contact with a vampire experience like a fight, she'd remember everything. Maybe it'd be that simple, they didn't know. But it was worth a shot.

* * *

When five-o-clock finally hit, Gaara was the only person back at the loft. He grew slightly worried, but as the couples came back one by one, he was relieved.

He listen as the groups shared everything they learned. He was shocked at Kiba and Shino's story. He hated this Uchiha man more and more with everything he learned about him. He also began to hate him even more as Neji and Tenten shared their findings from the phone call. But what Gaara loved the most, was the fact that something in him had stricken Sakura. She _wanted_ to see him again. She thought he was perfect. Yes, he'd have to act like he was human. It'd be a small step, but hey. It was a start.

When everyone was done, Gaara finally told his story. He'd scoped the city and found multiple hidden groups of vampires. He'd targeted a few smaller groups, and killed them all off, draining them for himself. In total, he single-handedly killed sixty-four vampires.

Gaara gave a small look to Neji. "And you were scared that I was gonna be by myself." He said jokingly. Which gave the group full content that Gaara was pleased with the nights results.

It'd been years, but finally.. the Gaara everyone loved so much was finally back. The happy Gaara, the friendly Gaara, he was really truly back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eight

* * *

The men sat staring at their leader once again. Upon his arm was a female with short purple hair. She wore a paper rose in her hair, and a tight dress fell at her thighs. Black knee high boots wrapped around her legs. She wore dark make up, her eyes a bright amber color. She had a labret piercing that accompanied her lips perfectly.

Sasuke began. "I've been keeping a secret from you all, but I must now confess." He sighed. "I know you're all wondering why I have such an interest in Konan helping us, well there it a perfectly logical reason..." He trailed off before looking up with deep red eyes. "Konan is a tracking vampire."

Upon that, the men sat silently in their chairs. Some of them grew wide eyed, others grew antsy in their seats. Some of them heavily breathed, others looked away and hid their faces. It was clear this made them all uncomfortable.

* * *

Along the sidewalk trudged two men. One wearing a tall hood, with sunglasses, the other a red headed man with dark rimmed eyes. It was relatively chilly today, quite odd for this time of the year. As a gust of wind fell upon the two, Gaara shuttered and pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"Aren't you cold?" He turned to his friend.

"Eh, not really. It's probably the booze. I get all weird and I get hot." They kept walking.

"You know, this city isn't too bad. Most of the people are really friendly, nice personalities."

"Horny women." Shino moved his glasses down and winked.

Gaara gave a small laugh and turned ahead once more. All around him were various people walking in different directions. Conversations, gestures and public displays of affection came to his attention. The more he fell on the subject, the more lost in thought he became. The farther he fell, the more he noticed the little things. Small cracks in the road. Women laughing in the distance, a small child was crying some few miles away. It was times like this, he didn't really care about the world. When Gaara got time to think, he thought. About life, memories, feelings, what it would be like to be a human. Everything in the whole world.

His thoughts were cut off when Shino touched his arm. "Hey, uh, this may seem kinda weird.." He trailed off and put a hand to the back of his neck. "Do you care if I go back home? I know we were supposed to go shopping, but I mean.. you seem kinda out of it like you need some time alone."

Gaara stopped and faced the man. "I don't want to make you feel like I'm pushing you away.."

"I don't think that at all. I just think it'd be better if you had some time to yourself. Ya know, to get away from us for awhile." The man smiled.

Gaara held out a hand. "Thank you Shino."

He accepted, then turned on his heels motioning a goodbye. "Anytime."

* * *

Two women took place in a small shop. The windows were open, and the dresses that lined the racks flew. Behind the counter sat a short pinkette with her chin in her palms. She looked like a child, hopelessly lost. Next to her stood a woman with long curly hair who was checking through her inventory on the computer. Every few minutes, the woman would click to a different page to check on some new items she felt like ordering.

The young girl looked around the room at the various clothing. She'd come in only mere hours ago to help her friend move the place around. They moved the checkout counter to the front window, moved various racks to the back, and lined the shelves with body products. (That had been a new idea of Kureani's.) It looked so different from yesterday, yet it was still the same homely store. Around the place were new stations set up. A hand bag section, a jewelry station, and even a small shelf of make-up products.

Slowly, Sakura turned her head to look out the window at the countless people walking by. Occasionally a group of women, or even a few would walk through the doors. By now, Kureani had sold about five hundred dollars worth today. It was still only morning.

After about ten minutes, something caught the girls eye. Coming up the sidewalk was a tall man with shaggy red hair. He was pale, and his pale green eyes lit up. She knew his face anywhere. In a moment she sat up and grabbed the arm of her partner. "Kureani! That's him! That's the guy I was telling you about!" She was frantic with smiles.

The black headed woman smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't he a little stud muffin?" She looked at the girl who was hopelessly lost. In an instant she pushed Sakura from the counter and spoke, "What are you waiting for? Go after him!" And with that, Sakura was gone. Kureani could only smile and watch at the girl approached him.

"Gaara." A warm voice spoke. In an instant the man perked up, his face light with surprise as the woman stopped him.

"S-Sakura." He stuttered. The girl looked different from the prior meet, but she was still the same as ten years ago. She was now wearing make-up and a short red dress. She wore a pair of heels that made her a few inches taller, and her hair was perfectly flat against her back.

The girl smiled as she cocked her head to the side. "Listen, about the other day..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "I'm sorry..."

The red head's face grew red. "You're fine." He smiled.

The girl ran a hand along her hair as she softly continued. "This may sound weird... but I've been thinking about you since we met." The girls cheeks grew red as she looked into the mans eyes. "Would you like to get some coffee?"

The red head smiled, and gently held out an arm. "S-Sure." The girl smiled, and wrapped her arm through his.

* * *

Sakura led Gaara to a coffee shop a block over, her favorite. It was owned by a man named Gai, and his son Lee. To Gaara, it was obvious that this Lee character had a thing for Sakura, but it also entertained him to know that she showed no interest back. Lee had a black bowl cut, and his eye brows were thick and bushy. His eyes were large and round, they complimented his face. His chin was pointed at the bottom, and he was short. His body was slender, he was a stick. The red head had to hand it to him though, this Lee kid knew exactly what to say.

It was around five minutes later when the two were sitting across from each other at a high top table near the window. It was not what Gaara had imagined their first talking being. In fact, it was the opposite. Both of them sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Gaara sat swirling his coffee, Sakura sat staring out the window. It was a whole ten whopping minutes before Sakura finally spoke.

She sounded so small. "Okay, this is going to sound really weird but uh... I feel like this is just like complete deja vu. Like, I feel like I know you, like this has happened before.." She trailed off.

Gaara looked up and stared. The girl across from his was still staring out the window, she was paying no attention to him. From this angle, she was still beautiful. The way her jaw bone fit her face, and the way the light silhouetted her eyes. She was angelic. Slowly he spoke, "Well, I feel the same way.." He had to act the part now. He couldn't blow his cover, yet it killed him to act like she knew nothing of her.

The pinkette shot a glance at him. Her eyes looked over his built frame. "Do you ever just stop and think.." She paused. "Just wonder why everything wrong happens to you?"

The red heads eyes dropped to his coffee cup as he took a swig. The hot liquid burned his throat. Since they'd been here, he'd been on a strict blood diet, except for the one beer bottle. Coffee wasn't particularly his favorite human beverage, but it was something. Not to mention, it was better than the burn of that damn alcohol. "I do actually. I've felt that way for a number of years."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

The man leaned back in his chair. "Twenty-five."

Sakura leaned forward and rested her chin in her palms. "Extrapolate."

The man shook his head. "Fair enough." He cleared his throat and began, "Years ago, when I was a teenager I fell in love with an incredible woman. She was everything I wanted, and she was perfect for me." He paused and looked down. "Her parents didn't like me, and some things happened." He stopped. "Her parents sent her away."

The pinkette stared, pity in her eyes. "That's awful."

The red head leaned forward. "I've spent years looking for her."

The girl leaned back as her eyes grew wide. She took a deep breath, "I hope you find her.." She faked a smile. Deep down Sakura felt a pain in her heart, she honestly felt for the stranger. She knew nothing of him yet, or even this whole relationship, but she felt a connection. Something about this man, it really tugged at her.

The girl looked down. "I-I never knew my parents."

Gaara became intrigued. "Care to explain?"

Sakura smiled and began. "To be honest, I don't remember much from my childhood." Her smile vanished. "I know it sounds weird, but I can't remember anything beyond fifteen..." She trailed off. "My first real memory, well it's living with the Uchiha's. All my life I've been told that they adopted me from an abusive home. I mean, I was kept by a woman named Mikoto. She introduced me to Sasuke, and some years later I magically met Sasuke's brother Itachi." She stopped, her eyes seemed lost. "It was some years after Mikoto died, and Sasuke proposed to me. He's always got me sheltered, and it's odd." The woman stopped, and the two sat in silence for some time.

Suddenly the girl popped up, "I'm so sorry..." She paused. "We've just really met and I'm opening up to you.. It's weird.." The girl laughed. "You probably think I'm a freak."

Gaara reached across the table for the jar of sugar. "On the contrary. You peak my interest, and I guess I just.. Eh, I feel like you'll be easy to talk to."

The woman smiled, but then her smile quickly faded. Deep down she began to feel something, pity, maybe she'd told him too much. Maybe she was moving to fast, after all she'd met this person once before. Then again, what if Sasuke found out? He'd probably flip out on her, leave her and go back to the office again. She decided, without haste that it might be in her best interest to leave. This brief meeting would be the end of a friendship that had just begun in her eyes. Yeah, the end.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad we could take this time to talk. It's gotten a lot off my mind." Slowly she stood up and reached for her bag. "I know it's sort of a hurry, but I've got to get back home."

Gaara stood up and reached into his pocket. Slowly he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Slowly he wrote down his email. Once he was finished, he handed it to the girl. "Here, if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate."

Sakura smiled. It honestly was kind of awkward now. She clearly just convinced herself that she didn't want to see him again, but now... Should she hug him? Kiss him on the cheek goodbye? No. Instead she stuck her hand out and gave an awkward smile. "T-Thank you for this time. Goodbye Gaara."

The man took her hand and slowly shook it, nodding."Goodbye Sakura."


	9. Chapter 9

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Nine

* * *

Winter had finally peaked in the city of Golden Rod. The streets were filled with snow and the sky rained ice crystals. Couples shared small Eskimo kisses, and others strayed from them weary of heartbreak and lies. It'd been years since the city had this much snow, but then again.. the people looked at it as a beautiful thing. It was this time of year that people set up hot chocolate trucks, people called off, and school was canceled for the youngsters.

A young adult pinkette sat on a bench in the heart of the city. Her cheeks were rosy, they almost matched her hat. Around her neck was a scarf. Her body lined by a long black coat, her legs covered by thick pantyhose. Around her ankles were short high heeled boots. The woman sat reading a book, a cup of coffee in her hand. Winter was the girls favorite season.

From behind her book two pale legs appeared. The woman looked up to spot a tall purple headed female. She wore a black coat and knee high boots. She looked rather aggravated.

Sakura spoke with annoyance in her voice. "Can I help you ma'am?" The pinkette bobbed her head.

The purple haired woman rolled her eyes. "This is from Sasuke. I'm his.." She paused. "Co-worker." She held out a small envelope. "Call me Konan."

Quickly the girl reached for the letter. She practically yanked it from the woman's hand. Quietly she ripped it open and read the messy hand writing. "Home late again..." Her voice had lost its annoyance. "Oh."

The purple headed woman inhaled. Through her enhanced nostrils she smelled the faint mark of a vampire. The smell was sweet, yes sickening. It was only seconds before she noticed the smell coming from no one else but the girl in front of her.

The woman's eyes grew as she softly spoke. "Good day Sakura." Then she turned on her heels.

When the woman was far away from the girl, she made her way into a nearby alley. She opened her phone and pressed a few buttons. From the other side came a deep voice. "Konan?"

The girl closed her eyes as she leaned against the brick wall. "Sasuke, we've got a problem."

"What's happening!?"

The woman checked both ways before speaking again. "I've delivered the letter." Silence. "Sakura wreaks of vampires."

From the other end there was no sound.

"Sasuke.. answer me." The woman grew frantic. But when no sound came back through, she pulled her phone from her ear to reveal the home screen. In anger she forcefully threw her phone to the ground and watched it shatter. "Damn it."

* * *

_Sounds of screams filled the night air. In every direction there were dead bodies and piles of fire. The smell of rotten, burning flesh made the girl sick. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she slowly fell to her knees. Where was this place? What was happening? Where was anybody?_

_Slowly the girl looked up with a tear streaked face. The sky was a dark orange color, and the sound of crashing waves filled the distance. Shots, crackling flames and more screaming then made their way to her ears._

"_Help me."_

"_Ah, it hurts."_

"_Please no!"_

_Suddenly the woman felt her own self shaking, screaming from fear. Her cries filled the air. _

_It was only seconds before strong arms entangled her, holding her small frame while she screamed. Once again she looked up. Above her was a tall man with a dirty face and purple war paint. Blood fell from his lips, and his front teeth here sharp. He screamed unfamiliar words that soon became clear._

"_Sakura! Sakura listen to me. We've got to get you away from here. Do you know of any secluded places here?" The man was sympathetic. The girl violently shook her head. Who was this man? Why did he know her name?_

_Instantly another voice spoke. This time the voice was more friendly, more caring. A female. "Sakura honey, please stand up and come with me. I'll save you." Sakura looked up to reveal large green eyes staring at her. This woman had blonde hair pulled into four pig tails on her scalp. She smiled, another set of sharp teeth, no blood though._

_But as the comfort came, it vanished. After mere seconds, the blondes face became drenched in horror. "KANKURO!" She screamed. Tears fell from her eyes. The girl turned her head to see the man once so caring for her, now in a heap of fire screaming for help. Each second, he grew more faint until his body fell limp and he burned to ash._

_Once again, Sakura's body fell limp as she watched a long gun barrel aim at the woman's forehead, and in seconds a shot rang through the air. The blondes body fell limp to the ground. She spoke no words, she too was dead._

_Another pair of strong arms entangled the girl, but they were not gentle like Kankuro's. Whoever had the girl now was squeezing her tight, holding her in his stiff arm. She laid like that, not knowing weather she was dead or alive for what seemed like hours._

_Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Her whole body ached, her eyes watered. A rough hand reached down and yanked the girls face to meet his. This man was tan, his hair a light shade of pink. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked almost evil. He was covered in sweat, his odor she almost couldn't bear. "Sakura, this is what happens when humans live alongside vampires. We die, we hate. This isn't the life you need, and I won't allow you to live like this. I don't care is this is the life you want to choose, this isn't what I want for you." Her eye lids began to fall as he spoke one final word. "Goodbye darling."_

_She felt someone pick her up, and then a pinch in her spine. Within seconds a burning sensation filled her body. Heat, followed by ice, then a vicious poison raced through her veins. Her screams of anguish and pain filled the air, yet her vision was black. _

_Voices filled her ears. A female, "She'll be sealed away, she'll awake in a few weeks. She will remember nothing."_

_A man. "That damned vampire has corrupted her mind._

_A female. "U...ch..i..ha"_

_A male. "Thank you."_

The pinkette's eyes shot opened. Quickly she shot up from her bed. Her whole body was wet, the bed soaked from her sweat. Tears filled her eyes and her head ached. The girl violently shook. Quietly she pulled her knees to her chest as she began to cry. What was that? Who were the people talking? Vampires?

After a number of minutes, Sakura looked to her alarm clock. Three thirty a.m. She was the only person in the bed, once again. Tears fell harder now, "Sasuke where are you?" Her words were soft.

* * *

Shino sat in front of his computer once again overlooking all the files he'd found. He'd spent every night for the last week listening to phone call after phone call from Mikoto and her son. The things she kept hidden, it was almost unrealistic.

The boys voice shook. _"She's beautiful mom. But, I don't think she's right for me." _He clearly felt guilty.

The woman sighed. "_Sasuke listen to me. This isn't about love. This is about the deal we've kept with Haruno. Her father is dead! They killed him, and we can't risk letting her go._" The voice paused. _"Sasuke, you have got to keep her. If Itachi found out, he'd report us. If your father found out, he'd have me sent to the home. Don't you understand what you're doing...?" _

The boy slowly spoke once more. _"I got the check in the mail yesterday. Yet, she still hasn't woken up. It's been months. Is she dead? And what am I supposed to do when she wakes up?"_

The woman laughed. "_I warned you from the beginning Sasuke. It'd take time for the solution to work. It could take anywhere from a few days to a year for it to completely engulf her body. When she wakes up she won't remember anything regarding Shore Line. Play it off as her fiance, or boyfriend. I don't know. You're playing the part now honey." _She chuckled once more then stopped and took in a large breath. _"You know I'm dying Sasuke..." _

"_I know ma."_

"_You know the plan right? The letter._" The woman took a deep breath.

Sasuke began, _"Yeah. Once you and dad die, deposit all the money into a new account. Then tear the house down and let it grow over. Find a new place to live, and that will get rid of any suspicion. You don't talk to Itachi, I get everything. It's fool proof. Right?"_

The woman took a minute before answering. _"Exactly."_ Her voice was cold.

The more conversations Shino uncovered, the more he found out. And at this point, his theory he'd found from the beginning was right. Mikoto sided with Sasuke and screwed over Itachi. Her secret lab was hidden under the old Uchiha place. That meant that as soon as she did pass away, Sasuke really did have the place torn down and let it grow over.

There was only one question circulating through Shino's mind. Was Sasuke smart enough to tear down the lab too? Or was it still there buried under the old earth.?


	10. Chapter 10

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Ten

* * *

It seemed as the days went on, the more Sasuke was gone. When we was home, he and Sakura never talked. The conversations that did happen, were short and cold. Sakura was left in the dark, crying herself to sleep every night while Sasuke slept peaceful in the arms of another female. It seemed like Sakura's only escape would be finding someone new, keeping her options open. But the more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt. She loved Sasuke, to cheat on him or even just see other people, well the thought killed her. She wanted nothing more than to work things out. But the more she tried, the harder he pushed away. A hopeless cause, a tiring affair.

It seemed that Sakura had no one left in her life. Yeah, Kureani was there by her side, but Kureani had problems of her own. She had her own things to deal with that, so she was out. Insomnia became Sakura's only friend, and the night sky fell every night just to show her how small she really was in the world. Due to the petty misfortune that had fallen upon the girl, Sakura fell into a dark depression.

The moon shined through the windows as Sakura found herself staring into her computer screen. The message was blank, the recipient was a foreign e-mail address. The longer she stared, the more the girl became lost in her thoughts. Should she really do this? Should she make plans to meet once again? In an instant, the picture of a red-headed male filled her mind. Her cheeks turned a bright pink color. Slowly, the girl began to type out a message, revealing everything her mind had jumbled inside it.

* * *

A group of seven people stood over an open grassland just outside of the city. The grass was growing rather high, and a small patch outlined the property. Here they stood, roaming every blade, every speck, everything. The farther they went into the property, the more eery things became. Old oak trees shaded the entry of the forest, only to reveal lingering shadows.

"Shikamaru, I'm scared.." A young feminine voice blurted. "This place, it's scary..."

The man replied, "Quit being a baby." His tone was harsh.

From somewhere in the distance, the sound of wolves filled the air. Their howls of distress was no alarm though. The more the group looked, the farther they fell from the city. The darkness was only growing, and their nerves were getting worse.

"Guys!" A familiar voice screamed through the silence. "Here, back here!" Kiba.

It was only seconds until the group found themselves surrounding a small pile of rocks. No doubt, it wreaked of vampire. In the distance there were more piles, but they seemed like simple traps. In an instant, the group found themselves throwing the rocks in all different directions, only to find dirt below them.

Gaara locked eyes with Shino. "This is a dead end."

"Wait." The group looked to Kiba, the group tracker. "I'm not done yet." In an instant, the man began to claw the ground. He was digging for something. When it came to these situations, Kiba's nose never lied.

After almost ten minutes, Kiba's hands hit something that returned a metal sound. It took no time for Gaara to join the man's side, and together that broke a small lock guarding the metal. Then, they found the knob. The group could only listen as a small click found its way to their ears, and within seconds, the door was open. From the hole, Gaara called out. "Care to join me guys?" And with eager hearts, the group jumped one by one into the hole.

The doors led to a dirt stair case. Once everyone was in, the group shut the door, and traveled in pairs, Gaara leading the way alone. Every few hundred meters, there was a long flat stair. The walls were small and cramped, the sound of mice filled the ground around them.

After almost ten minutes, Gaara landed on solid metal floor. A blind smile crossed his face. The man felt around to find a metal wall. It was cold, this place obviously hadn't been touched in years. Slowly the red head pulled out a small black flash light from his pocket. In an instant, he flashed it. Once again, the group was in a small room. Located on the other wall, was another door.

Just like before, Gaara broke the lock and opened the door. This time there was another long metal corridor before them. At the end, another door. The man sighed.

From behind Gaara came an irritated voice. "Clearly Sasuke didn't want anyone to find their way in."

The red head shook the comment off as he reached for the last lock. Once more he broke it. Slowly he opened the door. He took his time stepping into the darkness. The man could faintly see computers and large screens surrounding the room.

Once the door was shut again, Gaara flashed the light to the wall. Near the door was a small security system. Not wasting any time, he punched it, busting the screen, and at once it began.

Light after light clicked on. Thousands of small screens filled the wall. Chairs lined the desk beneath the screens. Off to the side were tables full of old papers, and ahead of them was a doorway. Slowly Gaara took a step forward. On the other side of the doorway, was tube after tube of green water. Inside each were different lifeless bodies, floating. Lights continued to click on with every step. Next to each tube was a table, a board with writing, and pictures. At the end of the hall was a large statue of a woman with long black hair.

Underneath the statue was the quote, _"Everyday we fight a war. For me? I choose to fight for the right of humans. I'll forever stand my ground as the Vampire Hunters Republic Leader. For I am proud of my choice. -Mikoto Uchiha." _Gaara's face cringed with disgust.

At once, the man turned on his heels to reveal the group of vampires standing behind him once again. All of their faces were lost with emotion. Each of them looking opposite directions, they were sick. This place, vampires were probably murdered here. This place they'd been looking for, finally here.

Gaara looked around and moved from spot to spot. The tables were coated in dust, the papers dated from years ago. Each body looked perfectly preserved. Each body sleeping peacefully. Every monitor was down, and tapes from past years filled the desks. The statue of Mikoto, beginning to crumble. This place, full of hatred.

A voice came from one of the tubes. "Gaara." He walked over, locking eyes with the blonde. "These bodies, the papers say they're vampires..." Her voice trailed off. Gaara looked to the tube. Inside was a red headed female. She wore a silver bra like top, and a silver skirt. Her face showed soft, beautiful features. She looked peaceful, happy. The man laid a hand to the tube. It pained him to see a creature like him, locked up here.

The man turned to the clip board hanging on the wall. "Karin Uzimaki..." He softly paused. Throughout the clip board were words speaking of her powers, her personality. Her likes and dislikes. She'd been set in this liquid for nine years. She'd been dead for nine years.

The blonde spoke once more, "Gaara. This "green water", it looks like a sealing solution that hunters produce. It works to freeze the veins of vampires and to freeze their bodies." The blonde paused. Her voice showed terror, "I thought it had never been perfected..."

Another man spoke, "It wasn't. Or at least never reported." The two turned to reveal Neji. "The solution was used in NuBerry, in a lab almost twenty years ago. Just when that scientist thought he'd perfected it, it turned out to be an enhancer that made vampires stronger." He stared at the red headed vampire in the tube. "One of the side effects was the extreme thirst for blood, and corruption of the mind. It made vampires blood hungry. They'd kill in an instant." Neji slowly began to walk forward. "Mikoto perfected the solution, yet she never told anyone. Because this is definitely it. No doubt in my mind."

Gaara watched as Tenten and Shino made their way back to the head room and began to play old tapes. Softly he spoke, "We've got to take her out. We've got to know what went on here..." He looked at Shino, who locked eyes with Shikamaru who had walked over mere seconds ago. "We can't let this go, we've got to free her. If we do, we'll have a better chance of understanding why Mikoto did what she did."

Shikamaru's voice boomed. "Absolutely not Gaara." The red head hot daggers at him, but he didn't back down. "For all we know, this girl could be dangerous. She could be deadly, and you're just willing to let her out and risk all of our lives."

"Then let me do it myself Shikamaru. There's bound to be a testing room here somewhere. I'll do it myself, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Gaara began to beg.

Kiba now joined the group. He held a hand to Gaara's chest. "I can't let you do that. If you want to release her, then I'll be the one joining her in the room." Gaara's eyes met Kiba's. "You can't risk your own life. If anything, let me rick mine for you..."

Knowing he was in defeat, Gaara turned away from the group and made his way back to the head room. When he was out of sight, the group looked at each other.

"Shikamaru, you know he'll do it no matter what.." Kiba trailed off.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "I know Kiba, I know. He's just making this too rash..." The pineapple haired man turned to rest a hand on the blonde's shoulder, but she jerked away. She walked away without words.

* * *

A black haired man sat alongside a purple headed female. She wore a skin tight black dress, and knee high leather boots. Her hair was curled, and her make-up dark. She linked hands with the man. Across from them was another man with blonde hair. His baby blue eyes were icy cold.

"Naruto.." The man began. "It's been called to my attention that having Konan around is making you uncomfortable lately." He shot a seducing look to the woman at his right. "Care to explain?"

The blonde swallowed hard before answering. "Well, this foundation was developed on strict rules. Yet, you seem to break the key one. You yourself Sasuke, you associate with a vampire. Someone so deadly... hypocritical wouldn't you say?" He glared at the man.

"You have no right to say that to me. I am the owner of this republic, and I will have you excluded in a heartbeat. Your false accusations are from your jealous person Naruto. Can you not stand me giving someone else attention? Is it that Naruto!? Or is it the fact that you are being replaced as my co man?" Sasuke stopped and gave a half smile to the blonde.

He sat there. "I ask for nothing of you. Jealousy isn't a place in my point. The place is the fact that you've broken the rules of your mother's own company. Does that mean nothing to you? Does the fact that you've gone power crazy mean nothing to you?" The man grew louder. "Tell me Sasuke, how does it feel to become everything you hate? How does it fee to be just like your mother? To be crazy over the money you possess or the power you have?" He was screaming now. "How does it feel to be a," Naruto paused one last time. At last he whispered, "_vampire?"_

Upon the last word Sasuke's face went blank. He stared straight ahead at Naruto retrieved a piece of paper from his bag. The blonde took out a pen and signed the bottom, then set it on the table in front of Sasuke who didn't even look. Once again Naruto spoke, "My resignation from everything. This is the end Sasuke, goodbye." And with that, Naruto walked away.

Sasuke sat silently until he heard Naruto footsteps stop, then the door slammed. Once again it was simply Sasuke and Konan. The female didn't dare speak.

"Damn fool." Sasuke whispered. "That damn bastard. That fuck up." Emotion filled the mans voice as he stood up and pushed on the table. His force caused the table to topple over onto it's side. Konan still sat in her chair. "Who the fuck does he think he is? He doesn't know me... He's a man lost in jealousy.." He stopped.

The woman then looked up at him. "When you're done crying over it I'll be happy to give you my thoughts." She glared at him.

Slowly the man looked down at her. "Go on."

She sighed and stood up. "What's done is done and it can't be changed. Naruto is gone, and he'd given up on the republic. Therefore, he's gone for good, meaning he won't come back." Konan walked toward Sasuke and slowly kissed his neck. "You don't need him to go on. You've got everyone else and me."

The man spoke, "What about Sakura..?" For once he actually felt sympathy for the girl.

Konan smiled and activated her muscles forcing Sasuke to the wall. "I'll take care of Sakura when the deeds are done. When we no longer need her, I'll take care of it." Upon those words the woman crashed her lips against the mans.

Tonight, Sasuke would lose himself to Konan, as Sakura sat alone once again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Sakura listened as the pats of rain fell upon her roof. Quietly she spoke to herself, "I hate when it rains in the winter." The room was still dark, that meant it was still early. That also meant that once again Sasuke never came home. Slowly the girl sat up and felt around the bed. Just as she'd thought, the space next to her was empty. Over the course of the last week, Sakura had spent almost every night alone. She couldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't. It was pointless to try now. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was slowly falling apart. She hadn't even talked to Sasuke in two days.

Once again, Sakura fell backwards to the bed. What could she possibly do?

* * *

Kiba stared at the body laying in front of him. There on the bed was the body of a female vampire. She had long red hair, and she was pale. She was now wearing a long white lab coat, and she didn't move. The man reached down and ran an icy finger across the girls skin. She still didn't move.

Kiba moved back and called out, "Neji, you said it'd wear off after a few minutes." Kiba looked toward the black window.

Neji's voice filled the speakers of the room. "I'll turn the heat up. Call her name, try to wake her up." With that, Kiba heard the sound of a fan growing. In seconds, the room grew warmer.

Once again Kiba approached the body. He softly spoke, "Karin." He then gently touched her hand. The tall man jumped a little when the hand shook. Slowly the woman opened her eyes.

The room was blurry to the girl. It was too bright and the woman moaned. "W-Where am I?" Her voice was groggy, yet she sounded like a child. After a few minutes, her eyes had adjusted, and she sat up. When she caught sight of Kiba she tensed and stared. "W-Who are y-you?"

The man smiled and took a step forward, but stopped when the girl scooted back on her bed. "My name is Kiba. I won't hurt you." He held out a hand.

The girl jumped from her bed and clutched the jacked close to her body. "Don't come near me. I'm warning you.." Within mere seconds, she slowly slid down the wall into the corner.

Kiba stood there. Slowly he spoke, "Listen, I don't know what happened to you, but I'm not the bad guy. I'm here to help you. My friends and I saved you."

The red-head coward into her corner. "Saved me..?"

"Yes. What will it take to make you believe me?"

"Tell me why you're here... Why you saved me." The girl's voice shook.

Over the intercom another voice spoke. "Kiba is here because of me. My name is Gaara, and we're all vampires like you Karin. We came in search of this place, looking for someone."

From the corner, Karin slowly stood up. She took small steps, but the closer she grew to Kiba, the less tense she became. When she was mere inches away from him, she held out a hand to his face. He was slightly warm, against her cold hands.

After seconds the woman faced the black window. "You speak the truth."

Kiba spoke, "You have powers?"

The red-head smiled. "I read minds and control elements dear. Judging by your skin, you're part human." She watched as Kiba's face showed confusion. "You still have warmth left in your cheeks."

From behind the glass Gaara smiled. "Karin, do you trust us?"

"I do."

"Then will you answer our questions? Tell us your story?"

"I will." The woman softly spoke.

* * *

Sakura stood cleaning dishes when the front door opened. Within seconds, Sasuke came strolling down the hallway. He seemed rather happy. When he caught sight of Sakura he slowly smiled. "Long time no talk."

Sakura simply turned away and continued cleaning a cup. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled. If it was a game she wanted, it was a game she was going to get. Within seconds, Sasuke was in the kitchen, standing behind Sakura. Slowly he reached around her and ran his hands over her stomach. "Playing hard to get?" When the woman didn't reply, Sasuke turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

The woman stared at him, "Oh you know, you never talk to me. You don't return my calls or texts. You don't come home, and now you expect everything to be okay?" The woman attempted to jerk away, but Sasuke's grip was too strong.

Sasuke crashed his lips against Sakura's. "Oh, so you miss me around?" At once he pulled himself closer to Sakura.

The girl pushed away and once again turned from him. This time she stared at the stove, back to Sasuke. Without warning she felt the man push her against the stove, his body against hers. She also felt something else against her. "W-what are you doing?"

Sasuke pressed closer as he reached around Sakura's body and slowly kissed her neck. "So this is what you want? Oh naughty, naughty." Slowly Sasuke slid his hand into the front of the girls pants. But before he could insert a finger, Sakura pushed away.

Quickly she grabbed a knife and turned to face the man. "Don't fucking touch me." Tears filled her eyes, voice shaking. "Don't fucking touch me like that.."

Sasuke turned and gave the woman a confused look. "What the hell are YOU doing? I'm only trying to have a little fun Sakura babe." He then smiled and took a step toward her.

Once again she held up the knife. "Y-y-you're drunk.."

* * *

Gaara sat next to Karin at the group sat around a circular table. The woman was visibly calm, but also confused. She looked around the building taking in every single thing. "Tell me Gaara, what year is it?" The red heads dark eyes fell upon the man.

He smiled, "It's two thousand fifteen Karin. They froze your body for nine years."

The girl sighed and looked around at the faces of the other vampires. "Mikoto captured my team and I. She threatened to kill us all if we didn't cooperate." The red head looked down. "She killed my lover and brother right in front of my eyes.. But she didn't kill me. She said I'd be a good addition to her collection..."

"Who is her?"

"Mikoto Uchiha. She had this awful dream of ridding the world of vampires." The girl laughed. "I'll never forget the numerous times she tortured us in those rooms. She's take our hair, blood. Often times, she'd let the men who worked for her rape the female vampires." Her smile faded. "But never me. She always told me that she was saving me for someone... a man."

Ino reached out and touched Karin's hand. When the red-head looked up startled, she was comforted by Ino's smile. "Karin, did you know of a girl named Sakura Haruno?"

The red heads face went blank. "The human girl? The one corrupted by the boy. Why? Is she dead?"

Gaara quickly spoke. "No." Karin's eyes met his. "Sakura was taken from Shore Line... from me years ago."

In an instant Karin looked at the vampires around the table. "I hate to ask this, but please.. may I have a moment alone with Gaara...?" When the group looked to their leader, Gaara shook his head and the group walked to the other room, closing the door behind them.

"Why alone?" Gaara spoke.

Karin held out a hand. Slowly she touched Gaara's cheek. His green eyes were innocent. "Mikoto's vendor... Haruno. He spoke of a vampire boy who took over his daughters mind." The woman rubbed Gaara's chin. "You're him, aren't you? The boy who she loves."

Gaara pulled away from the woman. "Loved.." He trailed off. "She doesn't know who I am. Mikoto injected her with that chemical and she doesn't remember anything..."

Karin sat back in her chair. "Nothing at all..?" Gaara shook his head. At once the girl sighed then she began. "Gaara, I may not know you but I've met Sakura. She's beautiful, and she's smart. And you, you're ambition. You've found this place, freed me just to get to Sakura." Karin smiled and reached for the boys knee. "Love conquers all my boy. Now, I may be a much older vampire than you, but I've lived through many things. If you're willing to go on, and fight for her.. then you'll win her back. It's only a matter of time Gaara. You can't give up now, and even if you try I won't let you." Gaara locked eyes with her. "I'd like to help you find Sakura. You deserve to be happy, and we won't stop until you're happy.

* * *

Sakura sat at her computer desk. She was locked in the dark abyss of her room, the only light was from her computer screen. It'd been hours since Sasuke came, and he'd already gone again. But for once, Sakura didn't want Sasuke to come back. With everything that had gone on recently, she didn't want to see him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was nothing to her at the moment.

As the girl pulled her knees to her chest, images from her most recent dream filled her mind. Images of a woman with red hair, images of multiple people. This dream though, it was peaceful and full of laughter unlike the first. No, this dream was full of caring people who seemed to really love her. The first, was blood shed and war. But the more frequent these dreams became, the more Sakura felt as if she'd lived them before. Almost, in another life. The dreams, they were so vivid. So, clear. But the thing that just wouldn't leave her mind, was the two words spoken. Her dreams took place on an island.. called _Shore Line_. And the more she thought about it, the more her and Gaara's first conversation replayed. Maybe the man wasn't crazy. No, maybe she was.

Slowly Sakura closed her eyes and replayed the images in her mind. There was a blonde woman who had bright blue eyes. She was completely beautiful, and she was always alongside an attractive man with dark brown hair. He always looked at the blonde with a bright smile, it was clear they were lovers. Then there was a woman with two small buns in her hair. She was always with a man who had hair much longer than Sakura's, but he pulled it off.

In the dream before that, there was a man with red triangle tattoos on his face. He and another man who always wore a high collar with black sunglasses led Sakura to a beach. The sights were beautiful. All of her dreams were silent though, each of them only containing one phrase, Shore Line. There was one other thing that bothered her as well. In every dream, the people with her were always looking for someone else. She knew nothing of his appearance, or his relation to them. But they seemed to be looking for someone.

The girl's head flew up at the sound of a chime. She'd received another email. Most likely from Gaara again. Over the course of the last few days, her and the man talked often, but it was only short and small. She told him about things going on, and about her job with Kureani. He told her about his meeting with new people, and his search for the girl he'd told her about.

The more Sakura talked to Gaara, the more she felt like she knew him. As the hours drug on, she was pleased with her own choice to continue to stay in contact with the man. She was sure that if they hadn't kept in touch, she'd probably think of him often and hoped they'd run into each other in town again.

The more she stared at the blank screen, the more she wanted to tell Gaara about her dreams. She wanted to tell him about the people, the places. She wanted to tell him about her hearing of Shore Line. She wanted to know what it meant. But overall, she just wanted to see him. His presence was peaceful, and he eased her mind.

Slowly the girl began to type, _Gaara, I'd enjoy if we could meet again. If you don't mind, I'd like to have you over for a drink, maybe dinner soon. I've got much to tell you, but I can't exactly explain it via email. Respond soon. Sakura :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

**Authors Note; It's come to my attention that a few followers of my story have noticed my mistakes. I thank you for the criticism. But also, I have a program called OpenOffice that I write on. It sucks because it doesn't catch a lot, like Word would. I've looked at multiple sites looking for beta readers, or even like proofreading sites. All of which, would take days for someone to write back, or I'd have to but a package for the proofreading. Thank you to those who have pointed it out, and I promise that from now on I'll try to fix my mistakes, as well as try to fix the verbal use and such. If you know of any good websites for free please don't hesitate to let me know! -kat.**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Gaara stared in amazement as we walked alongside Sakura once again. In his right hand, he held a glass of wine. This girl lived on the glitzy side of town. She lived in a rather large condo, and it resided on a small hill over the ocean. Her back deck was a mere balcony, about a fourth of a mile away from the beach itself. The place was full of expensive furniture, and some famous art pieces as well. By the look of Sakura, he'd have never guessed that this was her home. Sasuke on the other hand, with all his money... it was no surprise at all.

The pinkette stood alongside him as they looked over the railing of the balcony. The moon shined bright on the two. In the distance was a lighthouse that was silhouetted by the pink streaks of daylight fading into the distance. It was a familiar scene for Gaara. "This place, it's incredible." Sakura was wearing a short pink dress that fell at her knee. It was strapless, and it fit her well. She no longer wore shoes, and her curled hair was beginning to fall. The girl was leaning over the cold railing, lost in thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura turned toward the man. "I used to wonder how Sasuke could pay for it.. but I never questioned him." The woman sighed. "It may be beautiful, it may be expensive... But it's not a home."

"How can't it be a home?" Gaara shot a confused smile.

"Well, I mean yeah I live here. It's nice, and it's a place to stay.. but it's not homey. It's nothing but money spent, wasting away. There's no love here, no thought. This isn't a place where I'd want to raise a family... it's a house. Not a home." At that the woman turned away once again. Something was on her mind, but Gaara couldn't read her this time. She was troubled, anyone could tell.

The man laid free hand upon Sakura's shoulder. She shuttered at the touch, but she never spoke. "You know if something is wrong, you can talk to me Sakura. It's obvious that something's got your mind..." He trailed off.

Another few moments of silence sat upon the two. Tension was growing, and it slightly scared the man. But without warning, the woman spoke. "What made you talk about Shore Line when we first met Gaara." She didn't look at him, but she could feel him. She could feel his aura, his body language.

"I-I..." He was at a loss for words.

"Gaara, I know this is going to make me sound crazy but you've got to listen to me..." The girl turned and watched as the mans expression softened. "I have these dreams, where I see these people.. and everything is beautiful and peaceful. Everything is so real in them, so vivid. But the only words the people ever speak is Shore Line..." Sakura looked up to see Gaara staring, waiting for more. "The very first dream, these people were trying to save me. They were vampires, they had fangs. They were trying to save me from some man.." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Coldly the man spoke. "What were their names...?"

Sakura took a minute before replying. "A man named Kankuro, and a woman named Temari." Her voice began to shake. "But the man... he killed them Gaara... he killed them and I don't know why..."

Gaara's expression had changed. He was paler than before, and he looked like he was going to be sick. He watched as Sakura's fell into his chest. Almost instantly he wrapped his arms around the girl to calm her savage cries. He said nothing, but his mind raced. He wanted to know more.

Slowly he leaned down, falling to his knees. With every inch, Sakura fell against him. She was warm, and her tears stung the man's heart. Never in all the years he knew the girl, did he ever see her cry like this. "Sakura." He whispered. Sakura became quiet as she listened. "What happened after that...?"

Slowly the girl pulled from the mans chest. Her makeup was no longer dark, her eyes red. It took her awhile to recollect her thoughts. Gaara watched as her face finally came together when she was ready to speak. "The man carried me to some dry place and dropped me onto the ground. Then someone else grabbed me and forced me to look at him. He told me that place wasn't a life for me. Even if it was what I wanted, he wouldn't have it." Sakura 's eyes met Gaara's. "He told me humans could never live alongside vampires. Then he said 'goodbye darling'."

Once again Sakura's body began to shake. Gaara held out a hand and the girl accepted. "Then they did something to me... it pinched. Then it burned and my whole body began to ache Gaara. He said some vampire had corrupted me.. that they'd seal me away and I'd be okay." The girl paused. "Then someone spoke the name Uchiha." At that she scrunched her face. "You must think I'm crazy."

At that moment Gaara smiled once more. He stood up and held out a hand to the woman. She accepted. "I could never think your crazy.. because I believe in vampires Sakura. I believe they live among us everyday. Live like normal people, like you.." He trailed off.

Sakura moved closer and wrapped her arms around the mans torso. "Like you Gaara." She was like a child, so short and scared of the world. She knew nothing. The only friend she had was darkness.

Slowly Gaara pulled back and looked down at the woman. Her deep green eyes were full of wonder. She was hurt, lost, broken. Her father, who wanted only the best for her, left her to live a life as a puppy dog. Knowing nothing, being tortured by the darkness. Softly he spoke, "Sakura."

That was all he could manage before the girl leaned up and softly kissed his lips. One by one she moved her arms around his neck, and she pulled tighter to the man, and he did the same. She wanted this. In his arms, she felt safe. She felt wanted, and it felt right.

* * *

The red head walked down the empty streets of Golden Rod. He was still in shock from the nights prior events, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd spent time alone with Sakura. She _kissed_ him. It was like falling in love all over again. The man traveled robot-like, lost in thought.

It was minutes before he felt someone tackle him to the ground. He was pulled from his mind as he fought off the creature. Whoever this was wasn't playing around, no. They were out for blood. Within seconds, Gaara got the upper hand and grabbed a thin neck, throwing the figure against a nearby tree. Wasting no time, Gaara then made his way to the tree and picked the creature up once again by the neck.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, with hatred in his voice. "Who the fuck are you?"

A feminine groan left the figures mouth, "My n-name i-is K-Konan." Gaara sighed and left the female fall to the ground. He then leaned down and kneeled over her body, still pinning her to the ground. She was a vampire, but was part human.

"State your business, and give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He hissed at the woman and showed his fangs, making the female shake.

"You're the vampire who's stench fell upon Sakura. What business do you have with that human? She's engaged." The woman struggled but eventually gave up. "I'll turn you in. I'll make sure Sasuke knows who you are." She growled.

Gaara's eyes glowed red as he tightened his grip on the woman. "You know Sasuke?" When the woman didn't reply he laughed. "So, the little vampire hunter is working with a vampire? Makes sense." He tightened his grip once more, this time the woman cried out. "Tell Sasuke that his worst nightmare is here. Gaara's here to play." And with that, he crushed the woman's throat causing her to cry out once more.

Before she could reply, Gaara was gone. Along with his scent, which meant he had the power to use force fields to protect himself. Slowly Konan tried to sit up, her body in pain. Whoever that vampire was, he was much stronger than she thought. The world began to spin as the woman reached for her phone and hit a sequence of number that had obviously been dialed many times before.

Two rings before the voice came through. "Konan? Konan where are you?"

The vampiress coughed as she managed the words, "I found the vampire." She moaned in pain.

A deep voice boomed. "Konan! Who? What vampire, where are you?"

The female choked on her pain. Softly she spoke, "The vampire I smelled from Sakura. His name..." She coughed once more. "Gaara." The other end of the phone went silent. "S-Sasuke. SASUKE." The woman knew once again that she'd been hung up on. Slowly she tried to sit up once again. Still, the world spun. "Damn."

Lost in her pain, the woman jumped when a deep voice spoke. "Konan."

Konan's eyes grew large. "N-Naruto..?" She managed.

The man moved in the darkness, and before Konan could speak another word, Naruto was sitting atop the woman. His face inches from hers. "Your strength is depleting. What are you going to do?"

Slowly Konan tried to move, but it was no use. She was still in pain. "You watched, yet you didn't help me you idiot? What kind of hunter are you?"

The man laughed. "A hunter who actually cares." He paused. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the silence. "You've changed Sasuke, and I can't stand it. You don't love him. You're only using him. You're changing him, and I don't like it."

At once the woman felt a cool ring touch her forehead. "Naruto, you wouldn't." The woman swallowed hard.

"But I would." Was all he spoke before pulling the trigger of the shotgun. The sound echoed through the town streets, alleys and woods. The man waited, before pulling the trigger another three times. Each shot, louder than the last. The blonde had to make sure she was dead before he left, and so he did. After the last shot he waited five whole minutes to see if the woman would reply, or even make a sound.

Naruto now walked through the woods. He was leaving the city grounds. Blood trickled down his face as his smile widened. "But I would." He repeated once more.


	13. Chapter 13

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Sasuke sat head of the table as the men stared watching the news cast. A woman by the name of Konan had been found dead this morning just outside the city. She suffered from a gunshot to the head, and when she was finally found, she'd been dead for a number of hours. The room was silent. Each man had a look of horror upon their face, and fake sorrow in their hearts.

When the cast was over, Sasuke stood up and began. "Gentlemen, we've suffered a great loss. But, I may mind you... Konan's death was not in vain. For she's given us information of what we've longed for." At that, every head snapped to meet Sasuke.

In an instant, Sasuke snapped and six images filled the white screen behind him. He smiled and turned to look. "This is a pack of vampires that have located themselves here in Golden Rod." He snapped once more and the screen zoomed in on the picture of a blonde. Slowly Sasuke turned once again, now facing the men. "This is Ino Yamanaka. Beautiful woman isn't she? But she's a deadly creature. Her strong points are strength, sex appeal, and hearing. She's got ears like a hawk. Her weakness? Speed. She's the slowest of this bunch."

Sasuke snapped once more and watched as the men sat back in their chairs. "This is Tenten. She's the other female of the group. She too is attractive, but don't let that fool you. She's strong. She too has hearing like a hawk, and she's skilled with weapons. She's known to carry knives on her at all times, as well as she's fast. Her weaknesses? Her back. She suffers from scoliosis. This means her spine is curved. How she got it, I'll never know."

Without any hesitation, the screen changed once more. Sasuke sighed. "This is Neji Hyuuga. He can signal in on any voice, and he can spot things from almost a mile away. His special powers include psychological. He fights through his mind and not physically. That's his weakness. If you attack him physically, you'll have the advantage."

Once again the screen changed. "This? Shikamaru Nara. He reads minds, has incredible speed, and is strong. He has the power to control enemy bodies, only one at a time though. That is his weak point. Whenever he takes control of someone's body, he is completely immobile and it left open."

The screen changed once more and a few of the men laughed. "Kiba Inuzuka. He's got dog like reflexes and he can smell out anything. He's a tracker, and he's strength is incredible. Other than that, he's got nothing. He's one of the weaker of the group."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "This is Shino Aburame. He's like a fly. He's incredibly smart and can read moves easily. His moves are incredibly fast, and he can hear all. He has no known weaknesses at the moment. But he always wears these sun glasses."

Sasuke's smile faded and his eyes grew red. Once again he snapped and the final picture came upon the screen. "This is the leader of the group, Gaara. He's smart, he can read moves. He's the fastest of the group, and he's the strongest. He develops his own powers, which means we have no idea what he'll do and when." The man stopped and looked at the faces around the room. He sighed once more, then grew a sly smile. "This defying creature is the base of evil. He'll kill anyone, do anything to get a drop of blood. He's our worst enemy."

The men around the table slowly looked down to the table. It was minutes before one spoke, "Have they come to fight us?" He had deep orange hair and many piercings upon his face. He sat with perfect posture. "Have they come to war? To try to take our city?" He spoke in monotone.

"My dear, dear Pein." Sasuke smiled. "They've come to take the city as their own, and they won't rest until we're all dead." At that every head shot up. "So yes, we will fight them. We'll kill them all, and rid the world of yet more evil."

Men from around the table began to scream and cheer. They cried of joy, and began discussing when their training would begin once again. Beside Pein sat a blonde haired man. He had blue eyes, and his hair was longer than anyone else. He and the orange haired man were the only two who didn't cheer. Slowly he turned to face Pein. "You feel it don't you?" He kept quiet.

Pein glanced at Sasuke who grinned in delight. Then he looked back at the man. "There's more than to what Sasuke is saying, that is true. What it is, I don't know." Pein cocked his head to an empty seat next to where Sasuke was standing. "Something has happened to Sasuke's number one man as well." Pein watched as the blonde looked to the empty chair. "Naruto is gone, yet Sasuke's said nothing. Perhaps a quarrel..." He sighed. "Deidara, I've a bad feeling about this."

The blonde hung his head as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it nonchalantly. "As well as I lord."

* * *

As fast as they could, Gaara led a group of five vampires through the tunnel leading into the lab once again. Every few steps one of the vampires would stop, drop a bag, then continue running again. Each of them had one thing on their mind, destruction.

When they reached the main hall, Gaara stopped and quietly spoke. "Kiba, Karin." He paused. "Go to the lab and take every potion you can find, if you find double, take only one. Put them in this,"Gaara kneeled down and pulled over a nearby box. "Hurry, we haven't got much time." Then, he watched as the two made their way through drawer after drawer.

Once again the red head turned. He now faced Neji and Shikamaru. "Listen to me, take all the paperwork you can find. I want everything regarding the people Sasuke is working with. I want to know everything about them. Grab papers about the chemicals, about Sasuke's bank accounts, grab everything." Shikamaru and Neji both nodded and ran toward the filing room to the left.

When everyone was out of sight, Gaara turned to the last man standing. "Shino, listen. Once again I trust you with everything. I need you to hack the computer system and delete everything. Delete all whereabouts of this place, everything of the Uchiha organization, everything you can possible find. As soon as you're done, let me know so I can alert the team."

It was almost twenty minutes before Shino finished. Karin and Kiba had found more boxes, and both held six each. As instructed, they quickly left and began their way back to the loft. Once they were gone, Neji and Shikamaru made their way out of the lab and took a back passage through the woods. Only Gaara and Shino were left. When the files from the computer were deleted, they stood waiting in the middle of the hall.

The red-head sighed, "This is it, you ready?"

Shino opened a nearby box and removed a large bag from it. "Ready." He returned with a smile.

At once, Shino left to the back of the lab, and Gaara left to the hidden hall passages. Both of them dumped a white powder down every hallway, making sure there was enough to ignite. Every room had a huge pile in the middle, and the master rooms had a large box in every corner. When the deed was done, they both met back in the main hall.

Gaara laid a hand on Shino's shoulder. "Shino, I know you never listen in these situations, but I need you to now."

"GAARA. NO."

The red-head shot daggers at the man. "Please Shino. For me..." He pleaded. "I need you to go five miles deep into the forest and wait for me. When you leave the hideout, exactly five miles south is a large clearing in the forest. Wait there for me, and if I don't get there, please don't worry. I'll be fine."

Slowly Shino backed up, anguish in face. "You're my best friend Gaara, I can't believe you're making me do this. Just promise me you'll make it out of here alive." He held out a hand.

Gaara accepted. "I promise." He had that sly grin he was famous for.

From the time Shino's footsteps faded, Gaara waited a complete five minutes. He knew Shino could make it to the clearing by then. Slowly Gaara pulled a small box from his back pocket, opened it and pulled out one match. Slowly he looked around and took a long sigh, "Dear god, please let me live this through." Slowly he lit the match, threw it back to the back of the lab and turned on his heels.

He looked over his shoulder to see the powder beginning to ignite, exploding close behind him.

* * *

Shino stood in the clearing, counting the seconds. They seemed like hours. Still, Gaara never came. Slowly Shino replayed the mans words through his mind, over, and over. _If I don't get there, don't worry. I'll be fine._ Yes, Gaara was his best friend, yes Gaara was strong. But what he'd just done. It had to be the riskiest thing he'd ever done.

Shino still waited. From the distance he heard fire crackling. That meant the place had exploded and been destroyed. But, where was Gaara? Fifteen minutes. Sixteen minutes. Seventeen minutes. Eighteen minutes. Nineteen minutes. Twenty.

Softly Shino spoke. "C'mon. Gaara keeps his promises, he'll be here. Hold yourself together Shino, he's fine." But the longer he waited, the more worried be became. Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four... _twenty five._ With that, Shino took off with great speed. He focused on the path of which he traveled. With every step, the man grew more weary. But he didn't stop.

It was mere minutes before Shino finally reached the scene. In every direction was upturned earth. Fire filled the ground, and there a few feet from the treeline was a young red-head, laying motionlessly.

When Shino reached the body, it was dirty and covered in ash. Slowly Shino turned the red-head over and held his head in his lap. "Gaara, speak to me. No, this.. it wasn't for nothing." But when the man didn't speak, Shino began to shake. It was minutes the man sat like that, the body still in his arms.

Suddenly the man felt shaking in him arms. The young vampire began to violently cough. Shino held him up and gently hit his back multiple times. When the coughing seized, the red head slowly turned toward his friend. "I told you not to come back." He managed a smile. "You never listen to me." He then winced as a sharp pain filled his body. "Agk." He moaned in pain.

Slowly Shino stood up, now holding the man in his arms. "You're a dumb ass." Shino then smiled as he felt the red-head give a painful laugh. "But you're my best friend. And I wouldn't want you any other way."

"D-Did the place go Shino? Is it burned?"

"It's gone Gaara. Now rest, we'll be home soon. You need your strength Gaara."

Slowly the man carried his red-headed friend through the back woods. He made sure that not even a small fly touched his vampire friend. He tried his best to avoid any human contact. The vampire had passed out somewhere along the way, and he made sure he never made a sound so the red-head would rest. No matter how strong Gaara thought he was, this was the last time he'd ever risk his life for anyone.

Softly Shino spoke to himself, "Next time, I'll be the one saving you Gaara." A content smile crossed his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**_What Have They Done To You?_**

_An xxKaaat Original - Beta; SkellingtonZero_

Chapter Fourteen

Sasuke stood at the head of the group, his eyes turned red as he stared at the destruction before him. Where he grew up, this place he'd kept hidden so well was in pieces; metal, open ground, burned grass and memories were scattered on the ground. Without even thinking, Sasuke knew Gaara had been here. But at this point, the vampire was already three steps ahead.

Slowly Sasuke turned to face the men. Their faces were blank. "Men, they've begun the attack. Those vampires did this." He took a few deep breaths to get control of his emotions. "If they can do this, they can surely defeat us. Therefore we must train!We must be able to bring them down!" He looked around at the faces staring up at him. "WHO'S WITH ME?!"

At once supportive cries emerged from the group; yet once again Deidara and Pein were silent. The blonde looked up at the man calmly. "The vampires are clearly stronger than us." He then looked forward again.

"He's brainwashed these men. They think their capable of doing something they aren't, won't and will never be able to do."

* * *

Gaara had been out for almost sixteen hours now and every vampire in their group had gathered in his room waiting. Hoping their leader would wake up soon. No one talked, they only moved to shift positions. Every few hours a small group would step out to feed, and within the hour they would be back. Tension had began to grow in the group; the one person who knew anything at all wouldn't leave his room. He'd secluded himself to wait until the man woke up; he even activated his force field to avoid having his thoughts be read. He was completely alone in isolation.

Bit by bit, the vampires began to sort through the papers and chemicals they'd found; all except Ino who tended to Gaara's wounds. One thing the hunters didn't know about her, was her ability to heal others. This was to the groups advantage.

In the group, each vampire read paper after paper before finally Neji spoke calmly. "Sasuke Uchiha, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Pein, Naruto Uzimaki, Konan, Suigetsu, Jugo, Kakuzu, and Sasori. That's the list." Everyone turned to face him. "We're out numbered, minus Konan. She's the one who's been murdered. Every man is skilled with anti vampire weapons, and they've been trained." Slowly he met everyone's gaze, just to make sure the gravity of the situation was understood.

Slowly Ino spoke. "That means, we'll all have to fight." She paused. "It'll only be a few days at the most until Sasuke knows, Neji. Gaara won't be able to fi-"

"The hell I won't." A voice intrupted. "I'll be damned if I let you go alone."

At once everyone's head spun round to stare at Gaara and once again Neji spoke. "If you're unable to fight you won't. Simple as that. I don't care what you say or what you try to do. It's a unanimous decision." His face was stern and unemotional.

At once Gaara locked eyes with everyone in the room. "So, you've already decided..." He looked away. No one noticed that Gaara was now sitting up. His posture was poor, and he looked pale. "Neji... why...?"

"Because we're sick of yousaving our asses, that's why." At once everyone looked to the door to see Shino standing there. His arms were folded against his chest. "We're strong just like you, and we're ready to show you that. You've taught us all we know, you've been there for us and we all thank you, but now we want to show you what we're really made of Gaara." He took a few more steps, smiled, then held out a hand to Neji. Once again he looked at Gaara. "We're ready to show you, what you've raised Gaara. We're your army, you've taught us right from wrong. You've taught us new techniques to save ourselves. You've shown us what family is, and you've shown us that you can start from scratch to rebuild your life. You gathered us Gaara. You've been our parent, our savior." Shino looked around to now see the other vampires now standing behind him. "And for that we thank you. We're ready to show you what you've made. We're ready to fight alongside you, not just in your shadow. And even if we are out numbered, we can kick their asses Gaara. All because of you."

At once the red head knew he was defeted. But slowly he smiled. He knew Shino was right, ten years ago he gathered these vampires and raised them. He taught them how to fight, how to feed, how to love. He picked them up and built them into what they'd become. To them, he was their father figure. And for that he was grateful. Slowly he began, "I-I don't know what to say. I'm touched, happy..." He paused. "My little babies are grown up." He then gave a weak laugh as the group raised cheer.

Neji walked forward and stood beside Gaara. Gently he laid a hand upon the mans shoulder. "You've been my role model Gaara. Thank you." He then leaned down and hugged the man tightly.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed as a uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Worry? Anguish? Fear? It was something. This was something new. Mixed emotions, what was this?

Slowly she sat up. With every second, the room seemed to spin, she grew nauseous, her throat dry, her mind raced with images of Sasuke; the time in the kitchen. Then images of a red head quickly replaced them and calmed her for a split second; their kiss, the way he spoke her name. She longed to see him again, but it'd been days since he had replied to her last message, and it tore her apart.

Once again Sakura laid back down, and at once the room stopped spinning. Yet still she felt like something was wrong. Something bad. She felt like something was coming, but she didn't know what.

* * *

Gaara's room was now empty and he sat in silence. The house didn't stir, and near the red head sat another man who held a beer in his hand. He stared out the window, clearly lost in thought. Where his mind was, he didn't know. The red head didn't want to know. His light green eyes fell upon the man though, and they couldn't leave his face. The mans jaw line had become a little more broad, and he looked older. He'd clearly been working out because his muscles had grown. His face was pale in the moon light but he was perfectly healthy. From the moment everyone left, Shino sat like that. He never moved, never spoke.

Without hesitation, Gaara spoke. "Shino." The man looked his way, only giving a small 'hmm' for him to go on. "Why'd you come back?"

Shino smiled and looked back to the window. "Because I had a feeling. Good thing I did, you might have died."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Shino?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always wear those sunglasses?"

The man shot him a mischievous look. "What?"

Gaara gave a weak smile. "Why do you always wear those sun glasses? Night time, during the day, in the rain. You're always wearing them."

At that, Shino set his bottle down and slowly walked to Gaara's bed side; he hesitated for a second before he sat down. "Gaara, there's a story I never told you." The red head stared at him. He never spoke, but his body language said it all. "When I was a kid, back in Shore Line..." He paused. "There was this really bad accident. My dad, he worked with welding tools. And one night I got into his garage, and I turned on the welding torch." Shino rubbed at the back of his neck.

The man looked away, he acted as if he was hiding something. Slowly he collected his thoughts and began again."I was caught in a fire, and I'm lucky I didn't burn myself alive. The only damage it did was dry my eyes out...my skin melted shut, except for a little bit in my right eye." Slowly Shino removed his glasses and watched as Gaara took in every feature. His left eye was a smooth, leathery texture, it was as if an eye had never been there. Completely gone. As for the right eye, the skin was wrinkly and dry. In the center, was a small slit for his eye. It was as thin as the thickness of a dime, and it was no wider than an inch. Slowly Gaara raised a hand to the mans face and felt the skin. So this is why Shino did what he did.

After taking everything in, Gaara spoke, his voice barely about a whisper. "How do you fight then? If you can barely see? You're moves are precise and always easily read. If you can't see the enemy, then how...?" His voice trailed off. "The computer work..."

"I developed a power in which I can see perfectly through my right eye. Only when I'm wearing protection though. Without these glasses, I'm completely blind. With them, I have perfect vision." He smiled proudly. "My disability doesn't make me any weaker, only stronger. I've learned to live with it, and I'm fine with that."

Gaara returned his smile. His eyes were glossy, yet they were growing paler. "You've had me fooled this whole time. Your power, it's incredible Shino."

"There's one more thing Gaara." The man held his hand out for the red head to take. "You know how sometimes I get lost in thought? I zone out and lost track of time?" The man nodded. "I've developed a power. I've been working on it since the incident last night." Slowly the man stood up, and took a seat on Gaara's bed. He then leaned over and held his hand over the man's heart. Within seconds a purple flame began to glow.

"What's happening?" Gaara looked like a child, mesmerized by the technique.

Shino smiled and at once the flame grew brighter. "Just relax, and let me do my work."

What Gaara didn't know, it that this "power" Shino developed, was none other than a life transferring technique. When the time came, and Shino gave half of his power to Gaara, the flame would stop. Once is was done, Gaara's wounds would be healed, making sure he was ready for the fight. Shino on the other hand, would be slightly weaker as long as he fought using the right actions. If he didn't waste his power, then his body would be able to withstand anything. If he used himself like a fool, his power would fade quickly.

With every passing minute, Gaara's body became warmer. "Just relax." He repeated.


	15. Chapter 15

_What Have They Done To You?_

_An xxKaaat Original – Beta; SkellingtonZero_

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Over the course of the next two days Gaara had Shino and Kiba trail Sasuke and stand watch at every one of his meetings. With their findings, they managed to learn that the hunters would hold a special ceremony that Saturday due to the anniversary of Mikoto's death. With that information, Gaara chose to plan to attack them at the Uchiha burial ground. It was a total of seven miles from where the Uchiha manor once stood which meant it was twelve miles from the city. It was also located in the middle of a forest; apparently another tradition of the Uchiha's.

Gaara once again sat at his computer desk; his fingers lightly tapped at the keyboard but he couldn't find the right words to type. He was at a complete loss. In the send bar was the name _Sakura Haruno._

To be honest Gaara had pondered the thought all day. What would he tell Sakura about his absence from the internet? How could he explain this? Should he push her away? Reassure her? He just didn't know.

After staring at the computer for a full thirty minutes, Gaara took a deep breath and began to slowly type out everything. Every emotion and thought that entered his head, he typed without censor and before he knew it, he had a full message. Without hesitating, he clicked send and slowly shut off his computer.

* * *

Sakura jumped as her computer let out a small beep. She was in the middle of brushing the tangled mess she called hair; once again she wore yoga pants with a large sweatshirt and old running shoes. Quickly she made her way to the computer and smiled as she read the name in her inbox. Quickly she clicked the read button.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the sheer length of the message then looked back toward the bathroom, but couldn't find it in her heart to let the message go unread so she sat down and began to read.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Sorry for the absence lately. It's been a long week. Things have happened, and it's been non-stop problems one after another. If I could stop time and take a minute to myself right now, well I'd gladly do that. But there are other matters to attend to._

_I haven't been honest with you Sakura, but I think it's time to come clean. They say there's no time like the present,well this is a story that takes place in the past. It pertains to you and me. But you deserve to know... Look at me rambling._

_There's no other way to start this than by stating the obvious. Sakura I'm a vampire. Yes, I know it sounds absurd, and I know you won't believe it, but by the time you're done reading this I can guarantee you'll at least know. Remember those dreams you told me about? The people? Well, let me explain some things to you._

_Let me start by telling you this; the girl I've been searching for is you. Way back when, you lived in Shore Line with me, your parents and our friends. We lived alongside one another in peace. We were in love, but you already know it's not easy for vampires and humans from the story books._

_Your parents hated me. They always told you that it'd end bad and they didn't want you with me. They said I'd hurt you in the end or I'd eventually kill you. But they were wrong. That myth? It's real. There was a war between vampires and humans and your father started it. He got a hold of Mikoto from the mainland and he sent for her to come get you. So she did, and the day she set out for you, it was the day your father started a riot in the town center. He got all the humans together and they started threatening the vampires and well, the vampires fought back._

_Sakura, I searched for you. But Temari and Kankuro got to you first. Those two, they were my brother and sister. To know they tried to save you, it meant everything. They died trying to save you from your father. He wanted you gone, to save you because you were going to run away with me. He wanted you to live a normal human life, not a life with a vampire._

_Anyway, apparently Temari and Kankurou were too late; you were taken to Mikoto by your uncle. He left you there to talk to your father one last time. That was the man who told you that life wasn't right Sakura. It was him. The person who spoke 'Uchiha' was Mikoto. That pain in your body? It was a chemical she produced to make you forget everything. Forget me, your friends, your life in Shore Line._

_Now, I know you're probably asking yourself 'Why Mikoto? What did she have against me?' Well, Sakura she was a vampire hunter. She had this whole organization she was putting together. She kept you in a lab for a whole year before you woke up and when you did she put you with Sasuke to keep you hidden from the world. When she died she gave Sasuke all the money to keep the business running and keep you hidden. She entrusted the entire business to Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke is a vampire hunter and that's why I don't like him, but it's also how I know him._

_That place he works at everyday? It's his organization. Killing vampires and trying to rid the world of us. And that female Konan? Sasuke had an affair with her. She was a vampire, and so he went against his mothers morals. He went against you. He doesn't love you Sakura, he's only engaged to you to keep a promise to his mother. And now that Konan's dead? Well, he knows I'm here now. And he knows I won't leave without a fight._

_That's why I'm sending you this Sakura. Because another war is breaking out right here in the city you love so much. To be honest, I don't know if I'll come back alive. That blonde, those people in your dreams...they are the vampires I live with. They were our friends back on the island. They are my family now. I see them everyday Sakura. We're going to war with Sasuke and his hunters and we're out numbered but if I die on that battlefield, at least I'll die knowning you know the truth._

_You deserve to know though Sakura. You deserve to know that you don't have memories because you're father sent you away to live a perfect life away from vampires. He wanted to you know nothing of the danger you'd lived before. But instead, he put you through living hell with Sasuke. That's not fair to you at all; you're too beautiful for that. You're far too perfect._

_But I'll tell you one thing those ten years I've spent searching for you, it all paid off. You haven't changed since the old days. You're still the most beautiful woman in the universe. The way your emerald eyes shine and the way your smile lights up a room; it's made my life worth living Sakura. The way you wear your heart on your sleeve, Sakura you make my life better. You're the reason I'm here, for my smile. For my whole existence._

_If you still don't believe me, I understand. It's far too much to take in, especially in one day; in one small message. But please know I'd never lie about this. What I did lie to you about, it was to protect you. But you're mature enough to realize that now, you have a decision to make. To believe me and know your real life and where you came from, or live an anonymous life as a human, alongside humans._

_Everything I do Sakura, it's for you. You're the reason I live. But know, just know, if you pick Sasuke in the end I'll leave you be. Just don't say goodbye or even look at me. Because I couldn't handle that. Seeing you happy with someone else alone is pure hell. But if your happy, that's all I could ever ask for. I love you Sakura. From the start, to the end. Until forever._

_Love Always, Gaara._

By the time Sakura finished reading tears were running down her face. This old Shore Line story again? Why should she believe Gaara? Then again, how could he make that up? Why would he? A past once alongside him; how could she forget that? How could she just not remember? The whole first half of her life she couldn't remember, there was no reasonable explanation. Why now? How could she find out? When would this roller coaster ever end? If her parents wanted her to be 'happy' then why had the last month of her life been nothing more than a shit hole?

At once Sakura looked to the clock on the wall. Four-thirty. If Gaara was telling the truth, that would mean he was fighting Sasuke at this moment.

That meant Sasuke was fighting with real vampires right now. His life was at risk, along with his so called organization.

_Sasuke._ Cheating? Affair with Konan? That would explain his never being home. Or his drunken encounter that night. Suddenly her tears became heartwrenching sobs that made her heart ache with betrayal.

Nothing in life had ever prepared her for this moment. Quietly she spoke to herself, "The Uchiha Memorial." Yes, that's what Sasuke said this morning. It was the day of Mikoto's death. That meant Gaara knew. That meant the war zone was taking place at the memorial.

Without thinking Sakura took off through the house. She couldn't waste any time, she had to find out if Gaara was telling the truth. This would be the moment of truth. Within minutes, the pinkette was out the front door and down the street. She never slowed down never stopped. Her only focus was Gaara and Sasuke.


	16. Chapter 16

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original – Beta; SkellingtonZero_

Chapter Sixteen

The clouds merged together, darkening the earth below. Tense silence filled the small group as they walked towards their destination. No one dared to speak, worried that they might slip and voice the fact that deep down they were scared. This was different from what they'd experienced years ago in Shore Line. Now their enemies were skilled fighters; capable of killing anyone. They knew the vampires and their skills.

Eventually, the group came upon a large opening in the trees and the forest opened into a large circle. In the center was a large stone and surrounding it was a large group of men who all stood staring at the vampires. They all wore armor identical to each other and looked hungry for battle.

Wordlessly the vampires formed a line a opposite the hunters. Each staring into the eyes of the enemy in front of them. Leaving the group, Gaara strolled further into enemy territory; he had his arms crossed behind his straight back and looked every bit the leader he was born to be.

"After all this time, I'm finally able to meet you Sasuke." He greeted lightly.

Sasuke walked forward a few steps and smiled a devilish smile. "Such a shame you'll be dead soon Gaara." He then looked behind Gaara at the vampires standing behind him and looked them over, a familiar red headed woman catching his attention. "And you've found the vampire the lab as well I see." He sneered. "She's useless. Karin is a useless vampire who only stayed alive because my mom had a heart." He spoke loudly, making sure everyone heard him and several of the hunters let out a bark of cruel laughter.

"At least your Mother has a heart. Unlike you." Karin smiled when Sasuke met her eyes and glared. "Perhaps you should spend a little more time with Mommy."

"We didn't come here to talk about you. We've come to finish this war. It's the moment of truth." In an instant, Sasuke snapped his fingers and every hunter pulled a solid silver shotgun from their holster. "Aren't you ready?" Sasuke grinned evily and took a step back to his men.

Immediatly Gaara dropped to his stance and every vampire followed suit. "For Sakura." He mumbled under his breath.

A gunfire sounded and the battle began. From every direction grunts, screams and cries of pure pain were heard. It wasn't long before the enticing smell of blood filled the air. First blood belonged to the vampires; one hunter was now dead.

Stary bullets decorated the sky while the sound of solid punches connected with human bodies. Blood was beginning to drench the ground and smoke began to filter into the battle ground, obsuring visability. Suddenly Ino screamed, drawing Gaara's attention when he turned he saw that she was caught by two hunters double her size. Immediatly Gaara headed for the man facing away from him and without any hesitation he leaped, snapped the mans neck and watched as the blue man fell to the ground.

The man behind Ino stared in disbelief as she freed an arm and violently struck his rib. He let out a cry of pain, weakening just enough for her to break free and claw at the mans neck. Shocked, he didn't even know when Ino clasped his head and with one decisive jerk, broke his neck.

"You okay?" Gaara asked staring down at the two dead bodies at their feet.

"Yeah fine." Ino nodded and fanned herself with her bloodied hand.

Gaara nodded, patted her on the shoulder and soon enough he was lost in the crowd once again.

* * *

Pein and Deidara sat behind a tree line hiding in the brush. Neither of them dared to breathe and stayed compeltely still as they watched the battle unfold in front of them.

"Lord, do you think Sasuke has noticed our disappearance?" Deidara whispered.

Beside him Pein snickered. "Probably not."

* * *

At the other side of the field Shino was holding off a total of three men all about his size. Without thinking Shino removed the knife from his picket and spun on his heels, slitting one throat in the process. Nervously the other two men backed off at thesight of their dead teammate. Quickly Shino aimed and threw his knife. It landed in the center of a one man'sneck, killing him. Terrified the last man ran away.

As Shino turned to move onto another opponent, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Shit, I'm over doing it." He then let out another cry of pain and fell to his knees begining to shake. "Damn."

After a few seconds Ino ran to his side and smiled at himas she held her hand to his, healing him. At once the burning pain stopped, but Shino knew he had to bring it down a few notches.

When he attempted to pull away, Ino pull him back down. "You have almost no power Shino. You're in no condition to fight." At that he stopped knowing that he'd been caught.

Slightly annoyed she stared into his eyes. "What the hell have you done...?" Her eyes grew wide when she realized the answer to her question. "That power you made... life exchan-"

"You can't tell Gaara." His gaze met hers and her soul burned. "If you breathe a word Ino, I swear."

Immediatly she looked away. "I won't." She whispered and turned to stand up. Without looking back, she headed into the field.

Shino's mind raced as his body hesitated. It pained him to move, but he couldn't stop now. If Gaara found out, he'd stop everything just to make sure Shino could reach safety. No, he couldn't let that happen so with every ounce of will power he had, he stood up and slowly walked back onto the field. He wouldn't give up now.

* * *

Tenten stood back to back fighting with Neji; from every direction the hunters attacked her with everything they had. Running low on weapons, she had no choice than to use her trump card. She reached into her belt and grabbed the sword, drawing it.

Neji turned to shoot her a look. "You're sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be honey. Wish me lucky." At that, Tenten swallowed hard and took off through the crowd of men leaving Neji alone. Neji closed his eyes, focused and stopped. Soon the men around him began to scream. They were all trapped now.

It was only seconds before he heard more screams, bones breaking and then the smell of fresh blood and he knew the job was done. Once again he opened his eyes to reveal Tenten standing with a blood soaked sword. He stopped, smiled and winked ather but her expression was gone and she screamed in the blink of an eye.

"NEJI." Was all she could manage before a sharp pain made its way through Neji's spine. It was a knife; he could tell. immediately he turned around to see a man half alive with a smile on his face. At that, Neji's eyes lit up and the man let a blood curdling scream. The next second, he was dead.

Neji winced at the pain. Tenten was now at his side, staring at the growing pool of blood at his feet. "Neji, can you go on?"

He smiled and nodded. "It'll take a few seconds, but I think the faster we leave here, the faster I'll recover. This blood thirst isn't getting any easier." With that, Tenten laid his arm over her and she moved him away from the soaked grass.

When they were away from the scene, Tenten dropped him in the grass. Gently she kissed his lips and touched his forehead with hers. "Take care."

"I'll be ready to fight again in a few minutes."

Tenten nodded then took off, back into battle.

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield, Shikamaru stood next to Kiba each fighting one skilled man. Usually this wouldn't pose much of a problem but this time their opponunts were both bigger and could read vampire moves easily. Unfortunatly it was a perfectly even fight. Kiba had a few wounds on his face, and Shikamaru had suffered a cut to his forehead , but in turn he'd broken his enemies right hand.

"H-holding up Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, eyeing the man opposite him as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"H-Heh, yeah. You?"

Coolly Kiba reached down, cut his enemy in the leg and watched at the hunter fell to the ground. With all his might, the hunter fought back but it was no use. Kiba was clawing, punching, and cutting. With one last hit, Kiba stood up, stomped on the mans face and listened as his neck snapped. Immdediatly the body stopped squirming.

Kiba now stood behind Shikamaru's opponent. He slowly wrapped his arm around the mans neck, and listen as Shikamaru slit the mans neck. After a few moments, the body became limp and Kiba let it fall to the ground. "I'm fine now." He smiled and gave a hand to Shikamaru who quickly accepted.

Shikamaru's hand went limp and his eyes grew wide. He didn't speak or turn his head. Only froze.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru what's wrong!?" Kiba asked and began to violently shake Shikamaru's body. "Tell me! What's happening!?"

"The girl is here." Was all Shikamaru said.

* * *

The air was warm but the sun was gone. All that remained was dark clouds that filled the sky. From every direction there were patches of grass on fire, and the smell of charred bodies. Even without advanced senses, someone could smell the thick stench of blood.

Sakura stopped and stared. This was living hell, her dream was now a reality. Everything from that night was being played out in front of her. The smell of dead bodies and blood. The smell of burning grass and bodies was unbearable. Quickly her emerald eyes searched the battlefield and located a cluster of men in the distance. In that moment, tears filled her eyes and it took everything she had to not get sick right there.

Instead Sakura took off into the scene; her mind was set on one thing, and her feet moved without he will. She was sweaty and dirty. She didn't match and her hair was a mess. But when she caught sight of the two men she was looking for, her feet automatically stopped. To her left a few hundred feet away stood Sasuke; to the right was Gaara. And at that moment, the world stopped. No sound came from the screaming group behind Gaara and no sound came from the cursing men behind Sasuke. Slowly Sakura moved her head back and forth looking from person to person. Once again she felt another tear run down her cheek, and just like that the world began to move again.

From the distance a deep voice called, "Sakura! Baby what are you doing here?" It was Sasuke with a sympathetic voice. He held his arms open to the girl, beckoning her to come to him.

From the other side Gaara called, "Sakura. You really came..." And he fell to his knees. Behind him was a familiar blonde who linked arms with a man with pineapple hair. Beside them was a red headed woman who only smiled. Behind her was a tall man who had red triangles upon his face. Next to him was a man with long brown hair; he linked arms with a short woman with brown hair.

Sakura then turned her head to Sasuke who still held his arms out. In his right hand was a gun, covered in blood. Behind him were only a few men who's clothes were stained red. Their faces were dirty and they all looked positively evil.

"Sakura, you mean you've been in contact with this..this person?" Sasuke's voice was warm but his smile was strained and his arms faultered just the slightest

"Vampire." Was all Sakura could get to leave her throat. By the look on Sasuke's face, Sakura knew he'd been caught. At once his eyes lost their color and he became pale. Once again Sakura managed only a few words. "You lied to me."

The world grew silent as Sasuke spoke once again. "It was to protect you Sakura. They are murderers Sakura. You should not be associating yourself with characters like that. You're better than that Sakura." He took a few steps forward but stoppedwhen Sakura stared at him. Suddnely his face changed. "Sakura... please."

Slowly the pinkette turned to face Gaara and began walking to him; one step after another she walked closer to him. Before she knew it, she was standing over him. When her shoes came into his eye sight, Gaara looked up and took in her face. Immediately he felt his heart break.

"Don't say goodbye or even look at me." He mumbled. "Because I just couldn't take that." He felt himself choke.

He stared as Sakura held out a hand to touch his cheek. Almost like a reflex, Gaara put his hand atop hers.

"I pick you." She smiled.

Slowly Gaara stood up and his mouth curved into a smile as he pulled Sakura into a hug. Her head laid on his shoulder and his on hers. He felt her hot tears soaking into his shirt but he didn't try to stop her, she had to let it out.

Sasuke's face scrunched as he stared at the sight before him. He began to shake as the men behind him simply stared in disbelief.

"They corrupted you Sakura! I don't even fucking know you anymore! You're pathetic, a disappointment!" He yelled paused and took a step forward then stopped. "I hate you. You're nothing to this world." Sasuke raised his gun and fired.


	17. Chapter 17

_**What Have They Done To You?**_

_An xxKaaat Original – Beta; SkellingtonZero_

Chapter Seventeen

The gun in Sasuke's hand began to shake when he realized what he'd done. Immediatly he snapped back into reality when a woman screamed. That scream belonged to Sakura. Sasuke had been rash, but the only thing he could do now was try to escape. This was his last chance at life, even if now he'd have a seat in Hell. He'd broken his promises to his mother, and now the vampires were undoubtably out to get him. He turned on his heels and began to run.

As for Gaara, the world seemed to stop. Blood poured from Sakura's back and it took everything Gaara had to not give in to the seductive smell. Instead he froze, unsure of what to do next. Within seconds, Sakura was passed because of Ino who began to use her power of healing and Gaara was off. He chased after Sasuke, knowing this would be the final draw. But when he reached within a few feet away from his prey, he was pushed aside by a great force.

Above Gaara stood Shino. "I can't let you do this Gaara. You can't die here." And with that said he punched Gaara in the stomach, causing him to cry in pain. He could only watch as Shino raced after Sasuke.

When he was close enough, Shino leaped and pushed Sasuke to the ground. In pain, without weapons, Sasuke was a perfect match for Shino. The two men rolled back and force exchanging punches, neither of them giving up. Eventually the time came and Shino had another upper hand. Just as Sasuke began to throw another punch, Shino caught his forearm and hurled him into the tombstone, dislocating Sasuke's arm in the process.

It was minutes before Shino could move again. That last throw was all the strength he had left. With it gone, the only thing he could even begin to work at was will power. Tirdly Shino rose to his feet and slowly stepped toward Sasuke, leaning motionlessly against the marble. He looked so small now, like he was dead.

* * *

The earth spun as Gaara opened his eyes once more. He felt sick, beaten. His whole body ached and he couldn't control the pain any longer so he curled up, rolled over to his side; and grabbed his stomach. He cried out in pain, but no one came.

"Of all the people, you Shino." He whispered then rolled onto his stomach and spoke to the ground. "Why?"

* * *

Shino's footsteps stopped when reached the body on the ground. He stood there for a a total of three minutes before he finally sat down. He didn't move the man in front of him, only smiled. This was the end, everything would be fine once again.

"You son of a bitch." Was all he heard before a fist swung up at Shino's face and the world became black. He fell back onto the ground and quickly began to skim the ground, feeling around for his glasses. Panic filled his mind.

Sasuke was now sitting on top of Shino, his voice was cold. "So this is your weakness?" He paused. "You're completely blind. Such a shame for a vampire." The voice was now monotone. "Can I ask you something vampire?" When Shino didn't reply, he proceeded. "Was this is all worth it? The fight, wasting your time looking for that girl?"

It took a few seconds, but Shino finally replied. "I never thought it'd end this way. A fight with a human, no...a hunter." Shino turned his head to face the direction of Gaara. "If I had to relive it all again, I wouldn't change a thing. This time, I did the saving." then a smile crossed Shino's face as he watched Gaara sit up and face him.

At that, Gaara let out a scream as Sasuke put a hand to Shino's chin and forced him to look at him. Two small clicks sounded, then a cold barrel touched his forehead. A shot rang through the clearing once again.

* * *

Sasuke stood and ran as far as he could, but he fell in the process. Not caring, he stopped and fell to his knees beside Shino. Blood poured from his forehead but a smile was upon his lips. He spoke no words, his glasses were a few feet away from him. Slowly Gaara reached for them, and gently adjusted the glasses atop Shino's face. He stared for a few seconds, then let out a heart wrenching wail.

Here in his arms laid his best friend. The one who Gaara had entrusted everything to, the one who knew everything. The one who he shared drinks with, the one who he stayed up all night to talk to. Shino knew everything there was to know about Gaara, and now there was no one. Gaara was completely alone.

Gaara screamed. "You damn bastard. Why'd you push me away." He leaned over the mans face. "Why'd you fucking push me out of the way you damn bastard." He paused. "Why you? Why not me? This wasn't supposed to happen."

Gaara lifted his head and settled his gaze upon Sasuke who sat a few hundred feet away, sulking in pain. Slowly Gaara sat Shino in the grass and made one final goodbye. "I'll avenge you Shino. Thank you for all you've done." Then he stood and beganto walk to his target.

When he finally reached the crying man, Sasuke was blood stained. His face was dirty and his eyes were dim. Beside him was a silver gun, carved into the side was a note. For my brother. Immeditly Itachi's face crossed Gaara's mind.

Sasuke rolled back onto his back and froze when he saw Gaara standing there. He didn't breathe, didn't move. "Gaara."

"Shino was my best friend."

"A fool Gaara. Then again, that's the fate of a vampire. They all die in the blink of an eye. As do humans."

Shino never hurt anyone. He wasn't supposed to be the one to die. No, I was. He pushed me out of the way." Gaara's eyes fell to the ground. "You'll pay."

Sasuke's eyes grew small as he finished. "You'll pay for what you've done as well. If you hadn't corrupted an innocent human from the beginning, then this wouldn't have happened. You Gaara, you're weak just like I. You're easily broken." At once the man chuckled. "Looks like humans and vampires aren't so different."

"You're right." Upon those words, Gaara raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Sasuke's eyes fell shut and he didn't make a sound. Blood fell from his chest, and he finally looked at ease.

* * *

The clouds had only darkened as the rain began to fall. The temperature became cold, and the flames from the grass went out. The blood was washed away, but the countless bodies still remained. The world felt empty and it seemed as if something was missing. Ino's flame brightened, but with each passing second everyone's hope began to wither. The worst had happened, the end was here. Sakura was dead.

Everyone looked when Gaara approached them. When his eyes met Sakura, he once again fell to his knees. Everyone looked away, not wanting to bear witniss to his mourning.

All of a sudden Ino stopped and tears formed in her eyes. "Gaara, it's no use...I can't do it..." She trailed off. "You've got to make a decision." Her eyes looked up to meet Gaara's.

His eyes grew wide catching the meaning. "No, Ino...I can't do it!" He became frantic. "There's got to be another way!"

Ino's eyes grew narrow as her hands fell from Sakura's chest. "There isn't. Gaara, we've come this far. It's the only way. You either do this or let her die." Just then the pinkette's eyes began to flutter.

Gaara took her hand. "Sakura, please don't die on me. Not now please. I lost just Shino, I can't lose you too. You're all I have, all I need. I can't go on without you. A life not including you, it's no life at all. Please Sakura... please please please." He began to beg. But with each passing second, Sakura's heart rate dropped a little more.

With no response, Gaara leaned over the girl and looked into her eyes. "Forgive me Sakura, but I can't go on without you." With that, he leaned down and bit Sakura's neck sending her into a violent shake. When his poison was spread, he leaned down and kissed her neck. "The pain will be over soon." He whispered and prayed for the best.

* * *

A blonde man sat staring from the top branches of a nearby tree, his baby blue eyes were cold, his face was stiff. Tears streaked his cheeks but he made no sound. He simply watched the scene below him. His once best friend had just been murdered. Slowly he turned and began to walk back through the branches, retracing his steps, he stayed silent as images raced through his mind. With every step, his throat became a little more dry.

At last, he stopped and sat in the crease of a large oak. He fell to his knees, his hands covered his face. Without hesitating, he began to weep. His small body violently shook and his eyes stung. Slowly be spoke to himself, "Sasuke, I won't let your death be in vain."


	18. Chapter 18

**_What Have They Done To You?_**

_An xxKaaat Original- Beta; SkellingtonZero_

**LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUAL: "WHAT WILL THEY DO TO US?"**

Chapter Eighteen

Everyone inevitably, will die. Some die in vain, some by accident, some on purpose. They say that when someone dies, something beautiful comes from it. But then again it doesn't always seem like it because death only causes sorrow, mourning and pain for those who are left behind. That's the human fate. As well as a vampire fate.

Everyday humans are born and humans die; it's something we know as a fact but emotionally we can't cope. Yes, we cry over it, but what about those who can't cry? Who refuse to break down emotionally and let the pain flow out? How do they cope with the loss? Do they mope around or hold it in until one day it all breaks free in a unexpected yet inevitable storm on some poor unsuspecting teenage girl working at the local coffee shop? It's hard. It's life. Things change at the drop of a hat and sometimes that change is beyond our control.

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days and Sakura continued to lay in Gaara's bed sleeping peacefully. Her body was steadily getting stronger, her skin had become glossy and her lips were rosy again.

Shino's room had been left untouched, his door remained locked. No one in the house dared to touch any alcohol, or even talk about him. Gaara was left to his own devices, no one spoke to him unless he spoke first. Everyone knew Gaara was suffering, they knew he felt guilty but looking back, they all thanked Shino because he'd saved Gaara's life. If it wasn't for his sacrafice who know's what might have happened? There was no denying Shino's bravery.

Three days after the battle Gaara finally made his way over to see Itachi. The man was shocked when he answered the door but when Gaara delivered the news of Sasuke's death it didn't surprise him. However when Gaara handed over the gun it reducedItachi to tears realizing that Sasuke died with this on him. Although, it also touched his heart. There was no denying that Itachi would sulk over the fact, so he simply thanked Gaara and shut the door. The rough treatment didn't bother the Gaara though, because he knew Itachi finally had closure and that meant more than social politeness.

The house was silent most of the time. Gaara knew that Shikamaru had read his mind many times, but it didn't bother him anymore. Nothing really did. No, Gaara was alone now and he didn't mind. Yeah, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba and Karin were all there, but nothing could make up for the death of his best friend.

* * *

Green emeralds slowly opened and squinted as they began to adjust to the light. From the distance, the small pats of rain drops filled the house and in the distance a female was talking. The ceiling was a deep cream color, and the walls were a sharp red. In various places were small frames full of pictures, and a few quotes filled various frames. In the far corner was a decent sized tree.

Slowly Sakura sat up, her head pounding but she tried to take in her surroundings. She was sprawled on red satin sheets, under a black comforter, the room was warm and her body ached. Slowly the pinkette looked down, realizing she was in a very strange setting, she was wearing purple pants and an over sized t-shirt. Where was she? Who did these clothes belong to?

Quickly Sakura shut her eyes and massaged her forehead as events from days past filled her mind. Sasuke and Gaara fight, the wall, the email, those people. Gaara was a vampire. Sasuke was a...vampire hunter. Gaara's mortal enemy. Shocked, Sakura lifted her head and turned her head to look at the picture frames once again. On a near wall was a picture of a familiar man with red hair, and another man who wore dark glasses.

"Gaara's house..." Suddenly she felt guilty.

"So you're awake?" Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of Gaara's voice. He leaned against the doorway looking drained and tired. His eyes were dim, his smile was gone and his body was visibly pale and weak.

It took a few seconds, but Sakura patted the empty bed next to her in silent invitaion. Slowly Gaara walked over and sat next to her. He looked guilty and couldn't meet Sakura's searching gaze so he stared at his hands in his lap.

Softly the pinkette spoke, her voice was warm. "Thank you Gaara...for telling me the truth."

He didn't say anything.

"Please, just talk to me. I understand everything."

"Don't thank me Sakura. It's not your place." He mumbled. "You don't understand anything."

Sakura reached for Gaara's hand. "But it is...Gaara. I do know." She paused, now looking down at his hands. "Is he...?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I shot him."

"And then?"

"Sakura, I've done something terriable. Something I can't take back." He looked up into Sakura's piercing gaze. "Sakura, stand up. You'll know when you see."

Gaara stood up and held his hand out for Sakura to help her. She accepted, and slowly got to her feet and he led her to the of them spoke as Sakura let go of Gaara's hand. Her once rosy face had become pale, and her emerald eyes were smokey. Her once normal lips had a natural pink to them. Her skin was glossy, her hair a bright healthy pink.

She was perfectly heathly.

After a few minutes, Sakura spoke in monotone. "Where's the mark?"

Gaara reached over and slowly pulled her hair from her neck. There against his fingers were two red holes. When he was sure Sakura had seen them, he slowly pulled away to allow her to take it all in.

Her facial expression never changed. "How long?"

"Two weeks."

After a few seconds Gaara decided to explain. "Shino, my best friend pushed me out of the way so he could fight Sasuke. He said it was to save me but Sasuke killed him in the process. I grew rash and killed Sasuke out of revenge..." He trailed off and dropped his head. "I couldn't risk losing you either. I've spent my whole life waiting for you...It was selfish." He finished. "I'm sorry."

Sakura turned to face him. With her now advanced eyes, she was able to take in every detail about him. Since they'd reunited his face had grown older, he looked worn down and hurt, his eyes were dark. Hesitantly Sakura put a hand to his cheek. She gave a weak smile. "Gaara...you did prove them wrong."

Immediatly Gaara's head shot up to meet Sakura's. The memories from that night ten years ago flashed through his mind and the conversation replayed. "Promise me that no matter how bad things may get, that you'll always be here. We'll prove them wrong Sakura, we'll prove them all wrong."

His face soften as he spoke, "You remember."

Sakura's eyes grew red and her smile faded, "I remember it all Gaara." Then she threw herself into his chest and tightly held onto him.

Gaara could go nothing but hold her, his chin resting comfortably atop her head.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened." She squeezed tighter. "My whole life has been a lie, but now."

Gaara fell to his knees, Sakura falling against him. Slowly he pulled away and held Sakura's face in his hands. She was beautiful in every possible way. "I was supposed to take Shino's place. I should be dead.. not Shino." He whispered, tiredly.

"It happened for a reason Gaara. Shino protected you and you're alive now. Everything happened for a reason." She consoled him, gently running her fingers through his tangled hair.

"You're not mad?"

Sakura's face softened. "I can spend forever with you Gaara. That's all I need. You've made me whole, you've completed me." At that, Sakura leaned in and kissedhim. It was passionate, almost as it was a last kiss goodbye.

After a few seconds Gaara pulled away, a smile upon his face again. He stared Sakura in the eyes, and chuckled when she bit her lip. Quietly he spoke, "There's people waiting to see you Sakura."

* * *

Sakura stood wearing a shirt that was three sizes too big, and an old pair of boxers. Her hair was wavy and her face was naturally beautiful. She stood with one arm around Gaara, and his arm around her shoulder. In front of her stood a group of familiar faces, each of them overwhelmed with joy.

A blonde woman came first, her green eyes shined and her smile was huge. She waited until Sakura spoke first. "Ino."

At that, the blonde caught the pinkette in a tight hug and resisted the urge to squeel in happiness. "I thought you forgot me honey."

Sakura smiled and returned the hug. "How could I forget my best friend?"

After Ino came a taller man who towered over Sakura but his smile was even friendlier than Ino's. His voice boomed as he caught Sakura in a huge hug. "Sakura."

"Shikamaru. Been awhile."

"No doubting that."

The rest of the line went on like that. Hug after hug, and name after name, boring but heartwarming greetings that broke the ice and built relationships. These people weren't strangers, but friends whom Sakura loved with all her heart.

At the end of the line was a short red head. Her glasses were crooked, and she wore a purple jacket. She gave Sakura a long look before quickly catching her in a hug and realsing. "You're the reason Mikoto kept me alive. Thank you."

A smile crossed Sakura's face. "You were the only person who cared there."

The rest of the day went on as a celebration. The girls took Sakura shopping, buying her a whole new wardrobe, as well as getting her clothes from the old house. While they went out, the boys stayed home and shared a round of well deserved drinks. At last the old Gaara whom everyone loved so much was back. His once bright smile had returned, and he was truly happy.

* * *

Gaara stood on his balcony, the sun was setting over Goldenrod and the store lights were now beginning to light one by one. Peace had fallen upon the city once again and there was a a spread of joy over the people. The city had completely changed, without even changing at all.

Beside him stood a short pink haired woman. Her hair was curled, and her make-up was done, she was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her gorgous body with matching heels. The sunlight illuminated her features; her eyes sparkled and her smile shined over the city. She was amazing by the view and. Gaara couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.

The sun was down and the city was now aglow, and Sakura stood close to Gaara Thin comfortable silence. There were no words needed now. That last time Gaara had done this, was when Shino was alive. The thought slightly troubled him, but when he realized Sakura was here, he knew Shino would be happy.

Slowly he turned to face Sakura, taking her hands in his. "After all this time, it's like nothing was ever out of place." He paused, letting the words sink in. "It was worth everything. We found a way back to each other and that's all that matters." He leaned down and pushed his forehead against hers, a small smile on his face.

"Gaara, I love you. We all fall down sometimes, but in the end... it's worth everything." Sakura pulled away and reached for her glass of wine that was sitting on the ledge. Gaara did the same. "To happy endings, and to forever." Upon those words, the two drank the last of the wine.

"To happy endings." Gaara repeated before kissing Sakura.

**Author's Note -**

**Hello all! Well, this complete one chapter of this series. What did you think? Well, if you liked it I'd like to inform you that I'm in the process of writing the sequel, **_What Will They Do To Us?_** With more action, drama and romance. Not to mention, if you liked this... well I hope you'll like that too! Also, I'd like to thank SkellingtonZero for being an awesome beta and just for being here through this story. As well, I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck through it until the end. I'm grateful for you all, and I hope you'll enjoy more of my stories. - kat**


	19. PREVIEW FOR 'What Will They Do To Us'

_**SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL**_

_That's right, xxKaaat here bringing you a preview into the long awaited sequel_

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode Ay. It's been awhile." He gave a small smile. "Although, I'd rather you used the door. That will cost a pretty penny." He nodded toward the glass.

"Ah, Gaara. So the rumors are true," He stood up straight. "You have really come to the main land. May I ask why you own such a large house just for yourself?"

The red head gave another curious look then answered. "I happen to live alongside my pack. I think very highly of them and we're all very close actually."

"Always the good man your father wasn't." Ay smiled as Gaara gave a small frown, clearly remembering old memories that weren't welcome. "I've heard that you've matured over the years, my sincerest apologies for the mess I've made." He looked around the room, then back at Gaara who tensed. "Your mind is racing child."

At once Mei stepped forward. "Why are you here Ay? This is none of your concern. We were simply having a gathering."

Ay's fake smile finally fell. "Funny, so many familiar faces that show hate toward me. It's rather..." He paused. "Unsettling actually."

At once Ay turned to look around the room again. His eyes rested on the man caddy cornered from Sakura. "Kakashi's excelling well with his training. I'm quite proud Iruka." He smiled as Iruka's face pained. "Such a shame you've chosen a different path."

A reassuring hand fell upon Iruka's other shoulder and a much older man slowly spoke, "Such a shame you corrupted my son." His face fell as all eyes landed on him.

Ay softly spoke, "Sakumo Hatake, I barely noticed you with all the glitz that covers you. Such a shame I can't have you either. Kakashi knows right from wrong, and he's quickly rising through my ranks."

At once Gaara took another step forward. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Ay. You're not welcome." His face once again unreadable.

The white haired man gave a pouted smile. "Such a shame, I've been so nice and you're already kicking me out." He smiled and stared into Gaara's eyes. Quickly Gaara turned away. "Afraid to look into my gaze boy? Afraid I'll read someone you don't want me to?" Sakura's heart ached at the realization. "It's already been done... boy." He quietly finished.

At once he looked around the room, eyes facing everyone. Suddenly his eyes falling on Shikamaru, then the pinkette in his arm. Slowly he walked toward the two, the line in front of him slowly backing away. Sakura's eyes met Gaara's and his face went cold.

At once Ay firmly spoke, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let the girl go." His gaze met Shikamaru's.

The pineapple haired man tightened his grip, and Sakura tensed against it. "I'm following my orders sir. I refuse to let go." Shikamaru smiled. "I'm a man of my word."

Ay simply smiled, "As am I." At once Shikamaru let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground, into a coughing fit.

At once Sakura froze. Her gaze met Ay's torso, and her whole body tensed. At once Ay lifted a hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him. She resisted, but he used force. The man looked into her eyes, and from the corner of her eye, he saw Iruka tense, ready to attack. Slowly Ay smiled. "So beautiful, so pure and innocent." The man slowly inhaled and licked his lips still holding Sakura's chin. "A newborn as well." He smiled. "You're the girl that took Gaara boy's heart. I must say, you smell divine." At once he removed his hand and ran a calloused finger along Sakura's chin. She flinched, and he stopped. "Gaara sure is protective of you."

From the distance a deep voice boomed. "Ay, don't touch her." All eyes landed on Gaara who's eye were aflame.

The man simply sighed. "I mean no harm Gaara, just a mere inspection of your pet." He smiled locking eyes with Sakura. "Although, Gaara you're no stupid and you know why I'm here..." He trailed off and Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"No." Was all she managed.

At once Ay erupted in a roar of laughter. He turned and spoke, "Oh yes honey!" His laughs took over the room. He then pointed a large finger at Gaara who's eyes were dark. "Gaara you will join my army, maybe not now but eventually you will cir cum to me." He walked forward. "I will have you, whether it's under want or now." Sakura stood frozen in place as Ay retreated toward the glass.

At once an older man and a familiar female appeared on either side of him. Both people had long blonde hair that fell to their knees, and they were both nicely dressed. A wave of gasps filled the room as all eyes landed upon the young female to Ay's right. Slowly Gaara turned, "Ino...?" He was dumbfounded.

"Inoichi," Mei spat. "Back from the dead." Her eyes narrowed. "Or faked death I presume."

"In the flesh and blood." The blonde man smiled.

At once Ay turned to the blonde female and caressed her cheek. "You've done well child." He spoke.

At once the blonde met eyes with Gaara. His expression said it all. At once she spoke, "I did what I had to do Gaara. He's my father, what else was there to do?" She questioned, knowing he wouldn't respond.

He dropped his head and at once Ay turned to Ino's father. "Shall we go?" He nodded, and with that the three vanished without a trace. Leaving the remaining vampires lost in their thoughts, standing still in an empty room it seemed.

* * *

_**Check Out The Story.**_

_** s/9361220/1/What-Will-They-Do-To-Us**_


End file.
